Love you more than Sex
by JongInyah D.OLLai
Summary: "Kalau kau memang mencintaiku! harusnya kau tak melakukan ini Jongin!" "hyung, sungguh aku tak ada maksud buruk, karena ku pikir, cara ini adalah cara agar aku bisa mengenal da dekat dengan mu. hyung" KAISOO CHAP 4! chap 5 di deLete dan diganti dgn New Fic, chap 5 chap 6 (?)
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**Author : A.J.**

**Title : Love you more than Sex**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Vulgar tapi NC nya. . .?**

Disana, di apartemen minimalis, apartemen sederhana namun nyaman dipandang. Angin malam masuk kedalam Ventilasi pintu, menerbangkan Notip (s) yang asalnya menempel di pintu kulkas menjadi jatuh kelantai.

/Buk/ seseorang menutup pintu kulkas, seorang Namja manis dengan mata belonya yang tengah berkacak pinggang, menandakan ada masalah dari wajah dan sikapnya. Namja manis itu kelaparan, dan dia lupa bahwa ia kehabisan makanannya dan ia lupa membelinya.

Namja manis itu bergegas lari ke kamarnya, mengambil jaket berwarna merah dari dalam lemarinya, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya yang bersih dan rapi /BLAM/ tak lupa menutup pintu kamarnya yang ia beri gantungan bernamakan namanya sendiri 'Do Kyungsoo'

Berlari keluar apartemen dan menguncinya, lalu pergi ke mini market

.

.

Kyungsoo-si Namja manis- berjalan pulang dengan banyak plastic berisi coklat, dan bahan makanan lainnya, Kyungsoo memakan coklat dengan cepat, oh dia sudah lama tidak memakan coklat

/craaais/Kyungsoo terus memakan coklat dengan rakusnya, tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang lewat, Kyungsoo hanya balas menatap dengan tatapan masa bodoh-cuek-

/Craiiss/ /tap tap tap/ kyungsoo terus berjalan sambil memakan coklatnya, melewati seorang Namja tampan berpakaian serba hitam yang menyender di tiang listrik, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak biasa, namja itu menyeringai melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang tak tahu menahu

"Dia semakin Lucu" gumam Namja itu sambil membuka jaket hitam nya, menampakkan kaus singlet tipis yang membalut badannya yang sexy. Menaruh jaket hitam itu dipundak nya. Oh! Namja tampan itu terlihat. . .

Kepanasan?

Namja tampan itu mengikuti Kyungsoo tak lupa dengan seringai di bibirnya yang indah.

'sudah lama aku melihatmu Do Kyungsoo' ucapnya dalam hati –menyusun rencana-

'dan kau yang datang pada ku. Kyungsoo hyung yang manis' jongin mempercepat jalannya –tak sabar-

Kyungsoo yang merasa ada yang mengikutinya langsung berbalik, dan mendapati Namja tampan yang sangat familiar dimatanya

"J-Jongin?" bisik Kyungsoo kaget. Bersiap hendak lari

*flashback*

Kyungsoo tengah mengerjakan tugas piket –menyapu kelasnya- di jam pulang sekolah.

"selesai!" ucap Kyungsoo bangga, menyeka keringat di pelipis dan lehernya, lalu berjalan menaruh sapu pada tempatnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang

"kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan keringat di leher dan dada mu hyung" ucap Namja bernama Kim JongIn yang menyender diambang pintu kelas –menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo-

"errr emm i-iya, gomawo" ujar Kyungsoo polos. Melihat hal itu, Jongin menjadi semakin gemas melihat nya, tatapan mata polos dari Kyungsoo, yang menambah kesan manis diwajah nya

Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo mau tak mau ikut tertarik, terhimpit kedinding karena Jongin yang gemas. Jongin mengeluarkan senyumnya.

/Deg!/ kyungsoo kaget, entah kenapa detak jantung nya berpacu cepat melihat seorang JongIn yang JARANG senyum kini tersenyum tulus padanya

JongIn masih tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyungsoo"kurasa kau sudah tau siapa nama ku Hyung" ucap Jongin percaya diri. Kyungsoo rifleks mengangguk. Membuatnya semakin terlihat Lucu

"tapi tak ada salahnya jika aku yang memperkenalkan diriku pada mu .hyung. tanpa mendengar dari orang lain! Tapi langsung dari bibir ku" jongin menaruh tangan kanannya di bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Demi apapun! Kyungsoo hampir lupa bernafas karenanya

"Nama ku KimJongin, aku satu tahun dibawahmu, aku terkenal dengan wajah tampan dan wajah yang tidak menampakkan senyum . ..dan . . ."

"sekarang senyum ku kuberikan padamu hyung"

/deg deg deg/ Kyungsoo salah tingkah, wajahnya bersemu menahan kesalah tingkahan nya

"J-Jongin.. jadi kau menyukai ku?" ucap Kyungsoo, Tidak ada maksud To the Point, tapi karena kepolosannya. Jongin tertawa ringan melihat nya

"kau sangat manis hyung" Jongin menahan bahu Kyungsoo, menghilangkan jarak antara mereka. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "dan ternyata. . ." Kyungsoo merinding melihat JongIn. "kau tak suka basa basi" JongIn menjilat telinga Kyungsoo

"Jonginhh lephassh hh" Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong tubuh JongIn, namun sia sia, tubuhnya terlanjur melemah karna sentuhan Jongin. JongIn meneyeka keringat yang ada dileher Kyungsoo, menyeka dengan tangannya, atau lebih tepatnya menyentuh nya agar Kyungsoo semakin melemah

"bahkan jawaban mu. Seolah olah meminta ku untuk berbuat langsung ke **inti**"

"mmhh tidakh sspperti ituhh hh.. LEPAS!" teriak Kyungsoo agar Jongin tak salaah mengerti lagi

"ouu~ lepas? Baik akan ku lepas" ujar Jongin melepas kancing baju Kyungsoo

Satu kancing dua kancing tiga kancing /BUKK!/ Kyungsoo menendang penis Jongin dengan lututnya, membuat **himpitan** Jongin menjauh

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU BRENGSEK!" Teriak Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang memegangi penisnya yang sakit luar biasa. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo geram, mengumpulkan tenaga nya untuk balas dendam, namun diurungkannya saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya. Jongin hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo yang berlari meninggalkan Jongin dan penisnya(?)

*flashbackEND*

/tap tap tap/ Kyungsoo berlari cepat, nafas nya pun tersengal lelah. Kyungsoo masih lari dengan kepala menoleh !. Jongin mengejar semakin dekat

'Baik! Yang kau lakukan adalah lari! Jangan menoleh kebelakang! Luruskan pandangan kedepan!' yakin Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya agar lari semakin cepat

'oke! Kyungsoo! Pintu semakin dekaaat' /TAP / gagang pintu sudah ditangan /krek/ buka kunci /BLAM/ dan Kyungsoo berhasil masuk apartemen dan langsung menguncinya

"hoshh hossh" Kyungsoo kelelahan, menyenderkan badannya dipintu. Sungguh! Berlari dari kejaran JongIn sangat lah melelahkan. kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, dia sangat gugup

"DOK DAK DAKK!" pintu di gedor dari luar. Kyungsoo terkejut dan panic. Jongin Berusaha mendobrak pintunya

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo lari lalu bersembunyi, namun hal itu percuma jika Jongin berhasil mendobrak pintu, percuma saja bersembunyi! Jongin pasti mendapatkannya. Yang terpenting adalah menghalang pintu agar Jongin tak bisa membuka nya. Yah! Itu terpenting-pikir Kyungsoo- .

/DAR DAR DAAARR!/ Jongin terus berusaha mendobrak. Sedangkan Kyungsoo semakin panic menarik sofa lalu menghalangkan ke pintu agar pintu itu semakin berat.

DAR DDAR DAR

/BRAAKK!/ SIAL! Jongin sangat kuat. Dan pintu itu tetap terbuka. Kyungsoo semakin panic da ketakutan, air matanya merembes keluar seiring rasa takutnya ketika Jongin menatapnya tajam dan berjalan mendekatinya. Kyungsoo berjalan mundur, meraba gunting dari atas meja lalu menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuh nya sendiri. Jongin tentu tak bodoh, tentu ia sudah tau rencana Kyungsoo

Jongin menyeringai "kau tau? Betapa banyak nya orang mengidolakan ketampanan ku. hyung" jongin semakin dekat. Tangan kyungsoo semakin mengeras dengan guntingnya –bersiap-siap menancapkangunting ke dada Jongin-dan Jongin tau itu. Terlihat dari air mukanya, namun jongin bersikap tenang

"harusnya kau bersyukur! Mendapatkan Sex dari orang sepertiku" Jongin langsung menghimpit bahu Kyungsoo, mencengkramnya dan menahan serangan gunting dari kyungsoo lalu melempar gunting itu menjauh dari tangan kyungsoo. Oh tentu! Jongin sudah merencanakan itu semua.

"aku tak bodoh kyungsoo-aah~" ucap Jongin berbisik, menahan dan menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh Jongin yang kekar. Lalu beralih menyentuh leher Kyungsoo dengan lembut, kyungsoo lemas karenanya, rencana 'menendang Junior Jongin' gagal kaarena tubuhnya yang terlanjur lemah. Jongin meraba pinggang, punggung, nipple dengan bibirnya yang sudah mengecupi leher Kyungsoo dengan selembut mungkin.

"hhnn hhiks.." kyungsoo menangis, menangisi dirinya yang terlalu lemah dan tak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari Jongin. Jongin yang mendengar itu. Beralih mengecupi dari leher naik ke rahang lalu ke pipi chubi milik Kyungsoo, (dengan posisi yang sama seperti itu) menatap mata Kyungsoo yaang berlinangan air mata, mata yang minta kasihani,. Jongin terus menatapnya dengan tatapan selembut mungkin, berharap Kyungsoo tenang, dan berhasil! Kyungsoo terlihat lebih tenang walau wajahnya masih terlihat sedih dan takut. Kyungsoo ingin lari, ingin lepas dari Jongin, namun kyungsoo juga merutuki dirinya yang sensitif akan sentuhan lembut Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa. . . jongin ingin berbagi kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan padanya, entah! Perasaan konyol macam apa itu?

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba diam dan menikmati sentuhan Jongin di nipple nya yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas, ,

masih dengan bibirnya yang bekerja menggerayangi leher Kyungsoo. Jongin merebahkan tubuh mungil itu hati-hati. Jongin tersenyum puas melihat Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya tak lupa dengan sedikit desahan. Jongin semakin semangat menyentuh nipplenya "bahkan kau sudah menyiapkan sofa untuk ini" jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyungsoo, menjadikan dua siku tangannya sebagai penyangga tubuh agar tindihannya tidak terlalu berat. Jongin tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang . . . penuh cinta dimata Kyungsoo

/DEG DEG/ Kyungsoo gugup, gugup dan lemas karenanya. Kyungsoo merasa. Jongin semakin tampan dari jarak sedekat dan seintim itu. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, kyungsoo tak karuan. Jongin mengarahkan wajah Kyungsoo agar kembali menghadapnya, tangannya yang lain masih menggerayangi nipple dan perutnya dengan sentuhan lembut penuh rasa sayang

"tidak kah kau mengerti. Hyung?" ujar Jongin pelan, menggiring tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya yang sama berdegup kencang seperti Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak dan menekan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya saat Jongin memejamkannya. Jongin menciumnya, melumat bibir itu selembut mungkin. Jujur. Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyaman karenanya. Ciuman pertamanya

.

Jongin membuka kancing baju Kyungsoo, menampakkan kulit halus dan nipple yg menegang , jongin kembali mengecup leher Kyungsoo, dengan tangan nya menyentuh dua nipple itu secara langsung tanpa ada penghalang apapun. Demi apapun! Kyungsoo serasa melayang akan kenikmatan itu, kenikmatan itu bertambah saat Jongin beralih menghisap dua nipple itu bergantian, naik kembali ke leher, lalu kebibir dengan tangan menyentuh nipple dan tangan lainnya bergerak membuka jeans milik Kyungsoo. Menyentuh penis Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menegang dan sedikit basah. Jongin terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo selembut mungkin, mendorong bibir bawah Kyungsoo dan bibir itu pun terbuka, dengan cepat JongIn melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo, menggelitik lidah yang manis, menyapu rasa manis dan rasa coklat dari bibir si Namja manis yang tengah ia tunggangi. Tangan Jongin tak tinggaldiam, yang asalnya menyentuh batang Kyungsoo, kini bergerak pelan, menggenggam, meremasnya perlahan dan smakin cepat, Membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang kenikmatan dan semakin membuka mulutnya karena saking nikmatnya, membuat Jongin semakin mudah menggelitik mulut Kyungsoo

Jongin yang merasa Kyungsoo telah Puas bermain-main dengan lidah, mengalihkan lidahnya menjilat mengecupi dan sedikit menggigit leher turun ke nipple, beralih ke perut, pusar. Jongin bangkit dari tunggangannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke batang Kyungsoo yang tidak lebih besar dari nya, menyentuhnya ujung batang itu dengan bibirnya, dari ujung tengah sampai kepangkalnya. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin frustasi karena klimaks nya ditunda tunda.

"mmhhhahhh j-jongiinhh hhhaa~" desah Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi, berharap Jongin untuk tidak lagi hanya mempermainkan penisnya. Jongin menyeringi 'secara tak langsung memintaku'. Akhirnya Jongin mengulum nya, lidahnya bergerak cepat, memainkan batang itu dengan lihainya. Kyungsoo mencengkram sofa saking nikmatnya, mulutnya sudah tak sungkan mengeluarkan desahan, menyebut nama Jongin dalam desahan nya. Jongin semakin semangat, dua tangannya bergerak di dua paha Kyungsoo, turun ke lutut lalu naik kepaha, dan pinggang. Kyungsoo semakin melayang, cairan manis keluar dari batangnya dan Jongin menelannya tanpa sisa. Sungguh! Kyungsoo merasa terpuaskan, ia tak pernah merasa senikmat itu.

Jongin beralih melebarkan selangkangan Kyungsoo, kini lidah nya bermain di hole milik Kyungsoo, mengecup dan memainkan lidahnya keatas dan kebawah, memasukkan lidah itu kedalam hole sempit itu, membuat Kyungsoo yang tenang menjadi tidak tenang karena dirinya dibuat melayang lagi. Jongin terus membasahi hole itu dengan salivanya, memasukkan saliva itu dengan lidahnya guna melicinkan jalan masuk batangnya nanti di hole sempit milik Kyungsoo,

merasa sudah cukup. Jongin membuka pakaiannya hingga full naked. Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya, sungguh tak karuan menjadi Kyungsoo, meihat tubuh telanjang Jongin yang sangat sexy dan tegap. Beralih Kyungsoo memandang ke batang Jongin yang menegang. Batang yang sangat besar dan Jongin sangat tau bahwa tak mungkin ia melesakkan batang itu kemulut Kyungsoo, tidak muat. Tapi setidaknya, lidah Kyungsoo bisa membasahinya. Jongin medekatkannya dan Kyungsoo mau tak mau menuruti karena takut Jongin akan menyakitinya jika tak melakukan apa yg ia ingin. Kyungsoo menjilatinya, memainkan nya dengan lidahnya, dan sedikit mengulum dan mengecup ujung batang itu.

/plop/ jongin melepaskannya. Sudah cukup. Pikirnya. Jongin kembali menindihnya. Kini batang itu siap masuk kehole sempit kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memjamkan dua matanya-takut-. Air matanya kembali keluar saking takutnya, jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyungsoo, mengecup dua bola mata sibelo itu dengan penuh cinta, kyungsoo membuka matanya, menatap Jongin dan ia kembali tenang. Jongin menciumi mata itu, hidung pipi , berhenti dibibir, jongin menekan bibir itu "aku mencintaimu. Hyung.. jeongmal saranghae" lalu mengulum bibir itu, melumatnya. Kembali Jongin memberikan sentuhan nikmat, di leher didada diperut. Lalu memasukkan kepala batangnya. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya menahan sakit dan perih menghujuam holenya,

1 detik

2 detik

Dan ia baru sadar, bahwa kenikmatan tengah menyentuh sweetpots nya, kyungsoo menganga, ingin rasanya ia berteriak karena kenikmatan tiada tara. Jongin yang menyeringai melihatnya. Menggerakkan batangnya dari tempo lambat menjadi sangat cepat. Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin dalam puncak kenikmatan, desahan nikmat keduanya memenuhi ruang tamu. Kenikmatan tiada tara sedang menghujani kedua insan yang bergumul mesra,

"mmhhh" kyungsoo berusaha menahan desahannya, dia masih sangat malu untuk mendesah.

"mendesahlah jika kau tak tahan hyung mmmhh akhh~" ucap Jongin berbisik, tak sanggup lagi bicara, karena sensasi penisnya yang dimanjakan oleh hole Kyungsoo yang sangat sempit, ditambah Kyungsoo mengapitkan selangkangannya, menambah kedutan menyenangkan di penisnya.

Jongin maupun Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahannya, jika di ibaratkan desahan itu adalah air, maka ruang itu akan banjir.

"mhh ahh Jj ammhh~" racau Kyungsoo tak jelas, batang Jongin serasa menggelitiknya. Batang yang bergerak cepat dan semakin cepat.

Kyungsoo sedikit membuka matanya, dilihatnya Jongin yang mndesah diatasnya, memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menggigit sudut bibir bawahnya, Jongin nampak sangat menikmati holenya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jongin beralih kelehernya, bahunya yang terlihat kokoh, dada perut nya yang indah, membuat Kyungsoo tak sadar bahwa ia telah rifleks berteriak karena kenikmatan dari hole menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo juga tak sadar, bahwa Jongin memergokinya yang tengah memandangi nya dari bawah. Jongin terus menumbuk batangnya, mendekatkan wajah tampan nya ke wajah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo tersadar atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Jongin kembali mengulum bibirnya, melumat dan melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Kyungsoo yang tak habis-habis rasa manisnya. Beralih Jongin memanjakan nipplenya dengan mulutnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin menggelinjang, sedikit berguncang karena orgasme. Bibir Jongin berhenti bergerak (tapi bibirnya masih di nipple Kyungsoo), jongin terdiam, tubuhnya menggelinjang, kenikmatan membuncah dari batang menjalar keseluruh jiwa nya, dibenamkan nya wajahnya ke leher Jenjang milik namja manis yang telah ia miliki ini.

Tangan Kyungsoo terkulai lemas, efek after sex, ditambah Jongin yang sekarang benar-benar menindihnya, jongin yang lemas diatas tubuhnya

senikmat-nikmatnya blow job, **masuk dan dimasuki **rasanya lebih menyenangkan dari apapun. Itulah pikir kedua insan yang melayang dengan perasaan masing-masing

kyungsoo memandang Namja yang berada diatasnya, pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Tangan nya meraba dari sofa kearah lantai. Mengambil gunting yang tadi terlempar, ia ingin membunuh Namja itu. Hatinya bertarung! Namja brengsek! Pikir Kyungsoo, tapi hatinya ragu

'sebrengsek brengseknya dia. Tapi aku bahagia karenanya' batin Kyungsoo

'oke Kyungsoo! Kau bahagia karena nafsu!' kyungsoo mengarahkan gunting itu ke leher Jongin

Tapi kyungsoo! Kenapa kau berdebar? Kau sangat bahagia, kau sangat menikmatinya. Tidak kah Jongin sangat baik? Memberikan kebahagiaan padamu?

'hiks.. hiks' semua orang punya otak tau perbuatan Jongin brengsek.

Kyungsoo.. kau terlalu ragu.

Jongin merasa ada getaran dibawahnya, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya, ingin melihat namja tindihannya

/"Hyu.."/ /"Hiks hiks"/

/JLEB JLEB/

**TBC**

** DI REVIEW MPLISS. YAUDAH GA BISA BANYAK OMONG SAYANYA**

**Salam chintah~**

**JongInyah **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**Author : A.J.**

**Title : Love you more than Sex**

**Rated : M -eme-**

**Warning : Vulgar tapi NC nya. . .?**

**Muqaddimah : oaaa ternyata banyak penathalan ama jleb jleb. Ngehaha! sebeLum nya readers janji dulu jan jambaqh syayahh karena jleb itu. . .**

**Ha Er (?)**

/JLEB JLEB/

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya sakit, terasa tertusuk jarum membayangkannya, melihat mata Jongin yang tengah menatapnya, entah kenapa membuat hatinya tak sanggup untuk menusuk lehernya.

Jongin hanya bisa terdiam melihat gunting ditangan Kyungsoo. "h-hyung" panggil Jongin ragu. Dengan ragu, jongin menyentuh gunting di genggaman Kyungsoo perlahan, mengambil gunting itu sampai terlepas dari genggaman tangan mungil milik Kyungsoo, jongin menggenggam tangan itu, tangan nya yang mulai bergetar. Dia menangis

Melihat itu, Jongin langsung bangun, mendudukkan dirinya di bawah sofa, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang menangis, mengusap air matanya lembut

"uljima. Hyung apa kau sakit?" tanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo menganggu. Jongin terlihat berpikir sejenak. Jongin memeluknya, mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo, -membangunkan- tubuhnya agar ia duduk. Jongin menaruh tangannya di bawah paha Kyungsoo, berniat menggendongnya. Namun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya diam -mengalungkan tagannya di leher Jongin pun tidak-. Jongin menatapnya tajam, kesal dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu diam. "apa kau mau ku seret saja?" bentak Jongin kesal. Dan Kyungsoo terkaget karenanya

Kyungsoo menundukkan pandangannya, mengangkat tangannya lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

.

.

Jongin merebahkan tubuh telanjang itu ke ranjang dengan hati-hati, mengusap kepalanya lembut. Ia ikut menaiki ranjang itu, menarik dua paha Kyungsoo dengan pahanya, mengapit selangkangannya, menempatkan dua sikunya di samping wajah Kyungsoo, agar badannya tidak sepenuhnya menindih tubuh namja mungil itu. Diciumi nya wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengantuk. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin ingin ronde berikutnya, ingin ia melawan, tapi ia sangat mengantuk, akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih tidur, walaupun tubuhnya kembali di jajah oleh Jongin. Mata Kyungsoo terasa berat, ia tertidur, benar matanya terpejam, tapi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan apa saja yang dilakukan Jongin di tubuhnya. Sentuhan Jongin yang sangat terasa di tidurnya, semua terasa. Saat di rasa Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sendiri telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Saat itu lah Kyungsoo terasa lupa segalaya nya dan ia benar benar tertidur di bawah Jongin

.

Skip

.

Angin subuh menerpa bahu Kyungsoo, angin yang sangat dingin, angin yang masuk melalui ventilasi jendelakamarnya. Membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidurnya.

Kyungsoo kembali bergidik saat merasakan angin itu datang lagi dari arah lain, kyungsoo pun memalingkan kepalanya ke arah angin itu

Ohh

Itu bukan angin, itu nafas Jongin yang tidur menghadapnya. Kyungsoo teringat apa yang telah namja itu lakukan padanya. kyungsoo juga ingat bahwa ia ingin menusuk leher namja itudengan gunting, tapi bayangan JongIn di atas tubuhnya itu membuat nya bahagia.

Tak mungkin bisa Kyungsoo membunuh orang yang membahagiakannya

Kyungsoo meringis merasakan sedikit nyeri di hole nya saat ia bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Ia menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang, memandangi Jongin yang masih tidur. Tangannya mengepal mencengkram sprei-mengumpulkan tenaga- untuk berdiri, berjalan ke kamar mandi

.

.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merasa dingin oleh air yang kini membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, ia merasa lebih tenang dengan harumnya sabun mandi dan shampo, air yang mengalir dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tubuhnya terasa nyaman

Berbeda dengan degupan di dadanya yang terasa kencang dan berpacu cepat

Otaknya menyusun rencana untuk membunuh Jongin, otaknya menyusun rencana bagaimana agar ia berani, agar ia tak ragu lagi, agar ia bisa melawan kehendak hatinya yang seolah berusaha melindungi Jongin.

/ssrhhhss/ air terus mengalir di tubuh telanjangnya

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan terbuka lagi saat mendapati **Jongin di atas tubuhnya **di bayangannya

.

Skip

.

Setelah 30 menit di kamar mandi, akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi, ia berjalan ke arah dapur, Tangan Kyungsoo meraba pisau dari dalam laci,

digenggamnya pisau itu dan berjalan yakin menuju Namja yang menurut nya brengsek-dikamarnya

Matanya terasa mengahangat dengan air menumpuk di matanya –menahan tangis?- melihat Jongin yang tidur telentang, dua tangannya dijadikan bantal, di tambah balutan handuk di pinggangnya, handuk yang menutup penis miliknya.

'sudah mandi?' pikir Kyungsoo merinding, menatap pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Kyungsoo merasa gagal dengan rencananya mengendap-endap berjalan kekamar mandi yang letak nya didapur, berharap tak membangunkan Jongin

Tapi nyatanya? Jongin sudah bangun. Jongin sudah mandi. Tapi matanya

Terpejam. Apa ia pura-pura tidur eoh? –batinnya takut

'oh ayolah Kyungsoo! Kau Namja! Tak seharusnya kau menangis hanya karena takut membunuh orang brengsek seperti Nya!'

Kyungsoo bingung, ia tak merasa takut pada polisi atau pada siapapun melainkan..

Ia terus melamunkan Ketakutannya

Ia takut kehilangan Jongin

/PLAK!/ pisau itu terjatuh dari tangannya, ada tangan lain yang menampar tangan Kyungsoo, menyebabkan pisau itu terlempar dan jatuh,

"j-jongin shh" kyungsoo meringis kesakitan, tangan Jongin mencengram lengannya, kembali mendorong tubuhnya keranjang dan dengan epat menindihnya lagi. Air mata Kyungsoo sudah mengalir. Menahan sakit entah dimana, ia selalu ingin menangis melihat Jongin

"kenapa kau selalu menangis Hyung!" bentak Jongin. Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak kaget

"karena kau brengsek Jongin" Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya, takut atau tak mampu melihat Jongin?.

Jongin terdiam, tatapan mematikan itu semakin tajam

"k-kau hipersex hhiks hiks" lanjut Kyungsoo

"dan kau memanfaatkan ku untuk itu" kyungsoo meronta, berusaha melepaskan Jongin yang ia rasa semakin gagah. Atau Kyungsoo yang semakin lemah?

"hiks hiks karena aku lemah!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal karena Jongin hanya diam menindihnya

"tidak!" jawab Jongin dingin.

"Ya! Aku benar dan kau brengsek! Kau hanya menjadika hmmmphh lep pphas hmm aku hanya pelampiasan sex mhhppph.." kyungsoo memukuli dada Jongin dengan keras, mendorong bahu kekarnya sekua tenaga. berusaha melepaskan ciuman yang ganas itu, ciuman kasar, ciuman keputus asaan

*Jongin POV*

Terus ku mainkan lidah ku, mengulum, melumat bibirnya agar tak bicara lagi. Tak ku biarkan ia mengatai ku seperti itu. Aku tak seperti itu

Aku tau aku brengsek, aku bahkan tak bisa menjawabnya karena aku memang brengsek, aku memang penggila sex, tapi aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo hyung. Ingin aku mengatakan bahwa aku melakukannya karena aku mencintainya, tapi aku tak bisa bicara jika sudah begini, aku hanya bisa menggerakkan tubuh ku, menggerakkan tubuh sesuai isi hati ku. Dan aku sulit mengatakan nya. Aku sulit bicara dengan jantung berdetak tak karuan ini

Kulepaskan ciuman ku padanya saat kurasakan ia kehabisan nafas

Oh apa yang harus ku lakukan! Menatap wajahnya, dua mata indah nya, bibirnya yang tercipta memang untuk ku cicipi. Aku kehabisan kata.

"kumohon jangan menangis lagi" ucap ku dan aku tau wajah ku tak bisa menyesuaikanya, aku beerusaha melembutka tatapan ku. Ia diam, masih sibuk mengatur nafas

"aku memang penggila sex" ia kembali menangis. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Ku pejamkan dua mataku dan melanjutkan perkataan ku

"kau tau? Sangat mudah bagiku melampiaskannya pada siapa pun"

"pernah aku mencoba melakukannya dengan yeoja dan namja lain"

"tapi aku tak bisa. Yang ku inginkan adalah kau, bukan mereka" kurasakan tubuh nya bergetar, ia masih terisak, tapi aku enggan membuka mata ku. Aku tak ingin , aku tak bisa bicara karena menatapnya

"aku bahagia melihat mu Hyung,"

*Author POV*

"a-aku jatuh cinta pada mu Hyung" Jongin kembali melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo, dirasanya bibir itu bergerak, seperti ingin bicara, dan Jongin pun melepaskannya. Tatapan itu bertemu lagi, Jongin pun langsung membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Ia tak sanggup menatapnya

"jika kau cinta padaku! Harusnya kau tak melakukan ini Jongin! Jangan jadikan aku pelampiasan sex mu!" bentak Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca, ia merasa terpojok

"hyung! Sungguh bukan seperti itu.. ku pikir, cara ini adalah cara agar aku bisa mengenal dan dekat dengan mu. Hyung." Jongin menangis dan tubuhnya tak sadar melemah

/Bruk/

**TBC**

**Mian pendek T.T,saya Lagi sedih cius, kayanya FF (s) saya ga Laku(?), FF saya dikit banget yg review, dimana aja, kaLau FF saya dikit peminatnya, di Fans Page FB, Di FFn, di FF member, sampai dimanapun, saya beLum (atau ga pernah) sukses punya review banyak, saya ga tau.. padahaL saya udah usaha(?) saya bingung ama FF saya, apa para Siders itu emang ga tau harus komen apa? lantaran FF saya keLewat bagus? Atau Emang FF saya ga Layak baca? Atau FF saya bikin Ilfeel? L, atau FF saya hanya sekedar dibuka lewat? Kkk saya nuLis kaya ginih, saya tau nuLis kaya gini jadi brasa ngeLuh gitu yah?brasa ga dewasa. ide FF ada. Tapi ga semangat nulis T.T, Mianhe.. bukan maksa review, tapi saya ngerasa Siders itu asdfghjkl termasuk teman (s) saya semuanya Siders, mereka nganggap Review itu ga penting. Yah.. mungkin mereka ga pernah ngerasain FF nya di silent, terserah review atau ngga . saya ga ada hak maksa karena FF saya emang Jelek bin ga bagus buat di paksain. FF ini berjalan sesuai mood saya aja. Terserah... saya pasrah(?tsaah). kaya nya FF saya Lebih baik di simpan di otak saya aja**

**Komen, pujian, kritik, saran, bash(?), apapun boleh. Akhiirul kalaam, saya banyak-banyak minta maaf T.T.**

**balas review**

**ParkOna : **gomawo T.T apa udah jelas? Alasan Jong suka ama beLo Uco? Kajja! Review again-pLak-

**fykaisoo : **jleb jleb thuara hati quhh –eh?-mian efek ngeri jadi gagaL pas baca chap inih. Ebagoees, kebuai ama NC nya. Tegang? Hayoo tegang ama jleb jleb atau tegang ama anu..?

**opikyung0113 :**oke di Lanzut. Semoga ga ilfeel bacanya. Gomawo RnR. Gomawo atas segalanyahh

**IkaIkaHun11 : **Nah Loo.. Loo Nah #Dibolakbalik #ngikut. Gomawo mau nunggu

**kriswu393 : **jleb jleb bunyi hatih. Iya.. ini udah update cepet kan?

**Jung Eunhee **: iya.. ambigu biar greget(?) nde~ gomawo RnR

**younlaycious88 : **itulah yg terjadih. Jongin yg **'nusuk'** ummi Uco ***AuthorYadong***

** 1 : **ga jadi tega

**KaiSa : **iya.. ga mati kok, tenang.. uljima~(?)

**didinsoo : **iya. Kkamjong ga matihh

**flowerboy : **tenang.. iya muga(?)-coret-moga Uco cepet sadar ea

Teaser (?) Next chap

"aku adalah orang yang dingin"

"mian. Ku pikir kau bahagia dengan sex ini"

"ternyata aku hanyalah orang brengsek"

"aku tau aku memang tak pantas"

"tapi aku tak akan melepas mu. hyung"

Jongin memebelalakkan mata nya, "h-hyung a"

"hiks hiks"

**Intinya ada NC di next chap (Lah dibongkar?), BTW? Minta saran mplis. Di next chap entah chap berapa, bakal ada NC, naah, pilih dah! NC nya pengen dimana? Dimobil? Dikamar? Dikolam renang? Or di Labirin(?) .pilih dua! Lebih juga ga apa-apa. ntar dua pilihan itu Author kocok-kocok(?) di kertas #AuthorSarap**

**oh iya! bagi yg ga punya akun FFn, bisa review di pesbuk (aduh ini kaya maksa) nyehaha. Kali aja pengen review or ngericuh with me (geer syayah) bisah disinih. FB : Fichry Annafi (add sekalian) . or Twitter : FichryAnnafi . ngehhahaha. Oke ini saya ganjen(?). ada yg suka Pic salah gaul? Nah. Saya hobby bikin pic ESG, dari Pic Tao, ampe Suho apalagi Pic Kaisoo SG. Nyehaha kali aja pengen gitu, saya rajin(?) unggah pic macam begituan. Pic nya ada di FB, soal nya saya pesbukers, jarang main twitter**

**thekian~ thaLam thintah(?) A.J. JongInyah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**Author : A.J.**

**Title : Love you more than Sex chap 3**

**Rated : M -eme-**

**Warning : Vulgar tapi NC nya. . .?**

**Hmm.. disini tubuh Jong sejenis melemah karena nangis, kan itu kan (?) holang nangis itu cendrung bikin holang jadi lemah (apaadah authornya sarap) oke.. sekian. Author rusuh sebaiknya ga usah cuap-cuap panjang lebar, karna Author udah Lebar. Kajjahh! Ha Er**

/Bruk/

Kyungsoo berhasil mendorong tubuh JongIn. Dengan cepat ia berdiri untuk lari, tapi gerakan Jongin cukup cepat, menarik bahunya lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo masih berontak. Jongin pun mengecupi pundak itu, menggerayangi pinggangnya dengan lembut dan Kyungsoo melemah.

Jongin beralih mengecupi telinganya, memainkan lidah nya di leher Kyungsoo. Lalu beralih kehadapannya. Kembali ia main kan lidah nya leher Kyungsoo. Perlahan. Didorongnya bahu Kyungsoo, menjatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang dan menindihnya

"aku adalah orang yang dingin" ucap Jongin pelan, nafas nya menerpa leher Kyungsoo

"aku tak bisa banyak bicara seperti kebanyakan orang yang ia " jongin mengankat kepalanya. Memberanikan menatap wajah itu lagi

"aku hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata sesuai naluri yang brengsek ini"

"ku pikir kau akan bahagia dengan sex ini" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. Menyembunyikan air matanya

Ia tak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Ia merasa dia adalah binatang yang hanya mengikuti naluri. Tanpa bisa mengatakan hal yang manis

"ternyata aku hanya orang brengsek"

"maaf" Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut, mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyungsoo, memiringkannya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin membelai pipi nya lagi, agar Kyungsoo membuka matanya

Kyungsoo langsung merona, dengan wajah sangat dekat dan bibir yang menempel, melihat tatapan Jongin membuat nya gugup

"aku mencintaimu lebih dari sex" Jongin mengulum bibir itu, atas dan bawah, lalu melumat nya dengan sangat lembut. Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati ciuman itu

Namun Jongin melepas ciuman nya saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis lagi, ia tau ia salah, tapi Jongin ingin dekat dengannya, jongin merasa, ia hanya bisa menyalurkan rasa cinta nya melalui sex-begitulah pikirnya-

" -mian" Jongin menunduk mengalihkan pandangan. Matanya membelalak. Kyungsoo menarik lehernya, dan menyatukan bibir mereka, melumatnya dengan lembut.

Jongin yang masih terkejut. Melepas ciumannya, menatap wajah Namja manis yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"hyung. Kau mencium ku?" tanya Jongin tersenyum konyol. Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap namja yang tengah di atas nya. Jongin semakin bingung, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Kyungsoo

"h-hyu hmmpph" Kyungsoo kembali menarik tengkuk Jongin, membungkam bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya. Jongin hanya diam,

Apa Kyungsoo mulai menerima nya?

Mulai mencintai nya ?

Mungkin ia-pikir Jongin- Jongin pun membalas ciumannya. Namun tak sempat 1 menit Jongin meraup bibir Kyungsoo, kyungsoo mendorongnya, bangun dan berdiri. Jongin semakin heran karena nya

"kenapa bangun hah?" kesal Jongin, Kyungsoo menatapnya sebentar lalu memandang ke arah lain

'apa dia salah tingkah?' batin Jongin. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, berniat menjatuh kan tubuh itu ke ranjang lagi, namun gagal, Kyungsoo menepis tangannya

"Ya! Tidak kah kau sudah puas malam tadi hah? Hilangkan sifat hiper sex mu itu jika kau mencintai ku!" bentak Kyungsoo

"tidak bisa! ya! Tadi Hyung menciumku! Lalu kenapa Hyung menolak ku hah?" bingung Jongin ikut nya tajam. Jongin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo. Kenapa dia terasa semakin pendek? –batin Jongin-

"itu karena aku memaaf kan mu!" jawab Kyungsoo tak masuk akal. Jongin tertawa kecil.

"ooh~ jadi? jika Hyung memaafkan orang lain Hyung akan menciumnya? begitu? Cih!" Jongin tertawa melecehkan

"ANIA!" teriak Kyungsoo. Wajah nya merah, oh apa yang harus ia kaatakan? Kenapa Jongin semakin terlihat tampan? Semakin terlihat sexy dengan balutan anduk di pinggangnya?. Kyungsoo gugup, Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Jongin terus menatap nya, menengok wajahnya. Lama berdiam menahan malu, akhirnya Kyungsoo jadi kesal

"ou~ jadi kau hanya melakukan nya padaku?" tanya Jongin

"YA!" teriak Kyungsoo jengkel. Jongin tertawa sebentar, mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke ranjang dengan tiba-tiba. Kembali menindih si mungil

"hehe.. tak usah malu" ujar Jongin yakin. Memamerkan senyumnya. Lalu kembali menciumi pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas

"Jongin ini sudah pagi! Kita harus sekolah" Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin

"bodoh! Kita masih dalam masa liburan sekolah!" terus ia ciumi wajah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya digelitik oleh wajah dan nafas Jongin

"a-aku ingin memasak" Kyungsoo menutup wajah nya agar Jongin berhenti

"kau makan banyak malam tadi. Kau pasti masih kenyang" Jongin menarik tangan itu, memegang kedua tangan itu, meletakkannya di sisi kepala Kyungsoo, agar tangan itu berhenti menghalangi aksi nya

"tapi...hmmphh"

"tak usah mencari alasan!" Jongin mulai gerah, terus di lumatnya bibir Kyungsoo yang tak habis-habis manis. tangannya bergerak dari telapak tangan, lengan lalu kebahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggelinjang nyaman dengan sentuhan Jongin, tangannya dingin, tapi. . . Kyungsoo sulit mendiskripsikan rasanya

Bibir Jongin beralih mengecupi leher jenjang nya, tangan nya bergerak menyentuh, dan meremas pelan dua nipple si namja manis bermata belo. Kyungsoo melemah lagi dan lagi, mata nya terpejam merasakan sentuhan Jongin yang sangat nyaman

"mhhh.." Kyungsoo semakin tak bisa menahan desahannya, tangan Jongin menggerayangi perutnya . membuka handuk yang mengikat di pinggang Kyungsoo. Menyentuh batang Kyungsoo yang sudah tegang. Bergerak pelan menyentuh lubang penisnya, memainkan tangannya disana. Kyungsoo mendesah, ia mengapit selangkangannya, membuat tangan Jongin rifleks mengenggam penis nya. Kyungsoo menganga. Baru di genggam seperti itu ia sudah melayang.

Melihat itu, jongin menyeringai, kembali ia melumat bibir nya, memainkan lidah nya di mulut Kyungsoo. Tak disangka, Kyungsoo membalasnya, dan lidah mereka bertempur. Permainan lidah dimenangkan oleh Jongin, tentu saja Kyungsoo tak mampu, efek sentuhan Jongin membuat nya lemah, bahkan sekedar menggerakkan lidah untuk bertarung pun ia tak mampu saking melemah nya dirinya

"ahmmm~ hh hh" nafasKyungsoo tersengal, tangan Jongin memainkan penisnya dan zakarnya bergantian. Lidahnya bermain di telinga, turun kepundak, lalu ke nipple

"ahh~" nafas Kyungsoo mulai teratur saat tangan Jongin melepas tangannya dari batang nya. Namuun kembali tersengal saat tangan Jongin bermain di paha nya. Membelainya naik turun. Ditambah Jongin mengecupi perut nya

.

.

Kecupan Jongin beralih ke pahanya. Naik turun menggerayangi dari bawah ke atas

"ah!" Kyungsoo sedikit kaget saat rambut Jongin menyentuh penisnya. Jongin menyeringai, semakin bersemangat mempermainkan Klimaks nya. Merasa cukup, jongin beralih kebatang Kyungsoo, menyentuh batang itu dengan bibirnya, sedikit meniupnya dan Kyungsoo kembali mendesah karenanya. Dengan tak sabar Jongin mengulum penis itu, memainkan lidahnya dan tidak sempat 1 menit Kyungsoo telah klimaks, Jongin sedikit menyisakan cairan putih itu di mulutnya dan memindahkannya ke hole Kyungsoo yang sempit, memasukkan cairan itu dengan lidahnya

"J-jonginhh" lirih Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi. Jongin mendongkak, melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat sangat lemas. Tak tega melihat wajah tersiksa itu, Jongin langsung bangun, menggesekkan penisnya di hole Kyungsoo, batang Jongin sedikit melakukan Zig zag di permukaannya, membuat sang pemilik Hole meremas sprei tidur, tangan Kyungsoo meraba ranjang, menggenggam bantal guling. Sungguh! Kyungsoo ingin melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan mencengkram apapun

Jongin mendorong pinggulnya, penisnya sepenuhnya masuk kedalam hole Kyungsoo. Matanya terpejam menahan nikmat tiada tara, hole itu hangat, ingin Jongin menumbuk nya dengan cepat, tapi ia harus sabar, ia harus menunggu Kyungsoo beradaptasi. Ia sempat bingung, wajah Kyungsoo berekpresi sama, tangan nya mencengkram guling. Jongin bingung, menahan sakit atau menikmati?

Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa Jongin bingung, ia tak sanggup bicara lagi. Sungguh nikmat. Sungguh melayang. Tangan nya yang asal nya mencengram guling, beralih memeluk Jongin. Tentu Jongin senang, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menusuk hole itu perlahan menjadi cepat

Jongin terus menghujam hole itu dengan cepat

"Hyung" panggil Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo terpejam. Merasa dipanggil, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Jongin tersenyum padanya. tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin manis, semakin cantik, semakin sempurna, dan yang paling membuat Jongin bahagia adalah, ia dapat merasakan dada Kyungsoo berdegup lebih kencang

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, melumat bibir itu lagi, beralih melumat dagu,pipilalu telinga

Bibir Jongin berhenti menggelitik telinga Kyungsoo, bibirnya beralih keleher Kyungsoo. Ia sangat lemas, tak sanggup menggerakkan lidahnya karena batangnya mengeras, sungguh ia sulit menyeimbangkan tubuh dan raganya, cairan cinta nan kental memenuhi hole Kyungsoo. Jongin orgasme, namun terus digerakkan nya batang nya keluar masuk, karena Kyungsoo belum orgasme, jongin harus menyelesaikannya. Jongin mengerti, ia tak boleh egois, klimaks sendiri tanpa memikirkan pasangan nya belum klimaks. Ckckck Jongin tak seperti itu

*Kyungsoo pov*

Jongin sudah klimaks, aku sempat kecewa karena ia mendahuluiku, ku pikir ia akan berhenti sebelum aku klimaks, tapi nyatanya aku salah, ia terus memainkan batang besar dan panjang di hole ku, batang kekar itu terus menusuk titik lemah ku, aku melayang, sungguh sentuhan yang membuat ku bahagia,

Hole ku terus di tumbuk, hole ku terasa di gelitik oleh batang nya.

aku tak bisa lagi membedakan, mana yang orang-orang sebut nafsu dalam sex?, yang mana yang Jongin sebut sex itu adalah cara agar ia dekat dengan ku, mengenalku lebih dekat, yang aku tau. Aku bahagia karena sentuhan Jongin. Ada apa dengan ku? Apa yang membuat ku lagi-lagi tak berani membunuhnya? Apa aku telah di kuasai nafsu sex? Atau aku memang. . .

Jatuh hati pada nya?

Pikiran ku melayang kemana-mana, Jongin semakin hebat memberikan sentuhannya, lidahnya bergerak bermain di nipple ku, tangan yang satu nya meremas lembut nipple yang lain. Kurasakan sensasi menggelitik di perut ku, aku menegang, hole ku berkedut karena tumbukan nya yang terus menerus, sampai pada akhirnya aku klimaks, cairan ku menyembur di perut Jongin, dua kaki ku melemah, pelukan ku pada Jongin merenggang. Aku melayang. Aku terasa di bawa terbang ke langit oleh Jongin. Ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan seumur hidup ku. Aku baru pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Jongin seakan tahu, bagaimana cara nya membahagia kan ku

*Author Pov*

"amhh.." kembali Kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat Jongin menarik batang nya keluar, hanya satu gesekan saja Kyungsoo sudah merasakan geli yang memabukkan.

Jongin ambruk di atas nya., mendesah lemah efek after sex.

Hening..

Jongin sedikit mengangkat tubuh nya, menatap si mungil, kyungsoo terpejam lemah, bibirnya tersenyum bahagia. Jongin mencium dahinya, otomatis membuat mata Kyungsoo terbuka, matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan, "kau kekasih ku!" ujar Jongin dengan nada memerintah. Kyungsoo diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia tak tau apa yang ia rasakan pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum pahit melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam, memandang ke arah lain, seolah memang tak ada niat menjawab

"ck! Kalau pun kau menolak ku! Kau tetap kekasih ku" Jongin membalik wajah Kyungsoo agar menatap nya, kyungsoo menatap nya sayu, dan menahan senyum malu-malu nya, tapi percuma saja menahan senyum, Jongin tau ia malu dan gugup dengan wajah semerah itu.

"aku sangat mencintaimu. hyung" di kecupnya bibir Kyungsoo sekilas

"nado" namun sepertinya Jongin tak sempat mendengar

/BUK/ Jongin ambruk, leher bagian belakang terasa sakit, perih, kesadarannya hilang karena . . .

**Tebeceh**

**-balath review-**

**yonlaycious88 : **okeh! Thaya uthahain ea. Oke! Bukan setan holang ke tiga nya, tapi si Sule –eh?-

**rossadilla17: **au tuh Uco pen bunuh gegara thalah paham, hehe Jongin pan terkenal dingin, jadi bilang cinta aja dia sulit. Oke makathih thalan na

**fykaisoo: **alah! Mana ada babi ngepet bunyi nya kaya gitu. Babi ngepet bunyinya crot crot

**aj. : ** merinding? Sip sip dah!

**Jung Eunhee : **ne~ mian saya kekanak kanakkan, emang masih bocah sih, jadi labil hoby pethimith, oke. Gomawo sarannya, gomawo atas segalanyah -lebe-

**flower you: **nde. Gomawo

**kailvdyo : **hmm.. bisa ga ya? Mau nya gimana? Saran coba, tapi kan kalau di sembuhin ntar ga greget lagih -authorYadong-

**KaiSa : **mian, efek jarum serum nya gagal-plak- tenaaang~ utk end bisa di atur, beb KaiSa tau kan? Kalo Author itu bigimanah?. # geer Lu thor#

**rinzkudo: **oke gomawo

**ReikiAkishima28 : **gomawo ea sarannya. Iya, di usahain biar ga typo, maklum, typo itu kaya hantu, ada di mana-mana

**lulu: **nde~ gomawo udh mampir(?)

**mian,di chap sebelumnya author ngomel. Janji deh ga kaya gitu Lagih, *mukaYakin*.**

**Makasih banget buat kalian (s) yg udah komen, makasih juga buat Like, makasih buat yg baca aja**

** ini Author pen pantun boleh? Kalian jawab ga boleh juga tetep author pantun.**

**adalah Komen nancep**

**adalah Update asap**

**Adalah Komen lengket**

**Adalah Update cepet**

***pantungagalbinmaksa***

**Yeoldah. Salah khilaf mohon maaf dan ampyun. Pamit undur dirih. Akhiirul kalaam! Salam Chintah~ JongInyah **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**Author : A.J.**

**Title : Love you more than Sex chap 4**

**Rated : M -eme-**

**Other cast : U-KISS Eli**

**Warning : Vulgar tapi NC nya. . .?**

**Muqaddimah : di part inih sengaja ga Eji post di FP, soalnya part ini malu maluin banget T.T pendeq bin gaje. Pengen ngetik panjang panjang, tapi yahh.. ntar ga muat. Yah jadi nya beginih. Yeoldah kaja! Author ga pinter cuap cuap di muqaddimah(emang pinter? *kagaaaak*) Ha er**

/BUK/ Jongin ambruk, leher bagian belakang terasa sakit, perih, kesadarannya hilang

/tap/ tubuhnya di seret dari belakang dan di jatuh kan dari atas ranjang, Kyungsoo terbangun kaget, hendak menggapai Jongin,namun terlambat, tubuh Jongin sudah terlempar ke lantai

Kyungsoo mengambil selimut nya cepat, menutup tubuh telanjang nya dengan selimutitu, ia ingin lari, tapi sayang ia terpojok oleh 4 orang bertopeng hitam

"uuu~ bos! Tak salah dia menjual nya pada kita!"

'di-dijual?' batin Kyungsoo tak percaya

"tapi sepertinya dia sudah di jajah oleh namja itu" orang itu sedikit menoleh ke arah Jongin yang tepar tak sadarkan diri, lalu kembali mendekati Kyungsoo diranjang.

"j-jongin.. to TO.." ingin Kyungsoo berteriak tolong, tapi salah satu orang itu mengacungkan pisau ke lehernya.

"sekali lagi kau berteriak! Pisau ini benar benar memenggal leher mu!" ujar nya membekap mulut Kyungsoo, 4 orang itu mengikat nya, dan memperkosa nya

***flash back***

dulu, jauh sebelum Kyungsoo tinggal di apartemen, ia tinggal bersama ayah nya, nasib Kyungsoo tidak beruntung. Ayah nya selalu berusaha menjual nya ke pada Namja namja hidung belang, yang memerlukan sex. Ia menderita tinggal bersama ayah nya. Jadi, ia memilih kabur ke rumah sahabat nya_Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hidup bersama Baekhyun, bersama ayah dan ibu Baekhyun, ayah dan ibu nya juga menyayangi Kyungsoo layak nya Baekhyun-anak mereka sendiri-. 2 tahun tinggal bersama, Baekhyun dan keluarga pindah k e luar kota karena tuntutan pekerjaan, namun Kyungsoo tak ingin ikut pindah, ia semakin merasa tak nyaman, ia sungguh tak ingin Menjadi beban mereka. Ia ingin hidup sendiri

"aish~ aku akan sangat merindukan mu Kyungsoo ah~ aku akan merindukan masakan mu" ucap Ibu Baekhyun

"ne~ eomma. Mian, aku banyak merepotkan kalian"

"kyungsoo! Simpan ini! Pakai lah jika kau perlu!" ujar Baekhyun memberikan ATM. Kyungsoo menggeleng, ingin mengembalikannya.. namun mereka sudah berjalan tergesa-gesa

.

Tinggal lah Kyungsoo di apartemen dengan sedikit harta peninggalan Baekhyun dan keluarga nya. Kyungsoo bisa bertahan hidup dengan baik dengan uang hasil ia bekerja sebagai guru Les privat. Keburuntungan menyertai nya

***flash back end***

Namun tidak lagi sekarang. ayah nya sudah tau dimana Kyungsoo bersembunyi. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, sang ayah menunjukkan apartemen Kyungsoo kepada 4 orang yang telah membeli nya.

Kyungsoo menangis. Tubuh nya tengah di gerayangioleh 4 orang itu. 1 namja mengecupi leher nya. Lembut. Tapi entah, yang Kyungsoo rasakan hanyalah sakit di hati nya. Tak ada kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan saat itu. Kepala nya pening, orang-orang itu terus menghujam hole nya. Hole nya terasa panas karena sering di tusuk bergantian. Ia serasa ingin mati, hole nya perih, berdarah karena luka yang dihasilkan gesekan penis 4 orang itu, menumbuk nya tanpa perasaan.

Ia tau ia pernah di perkosa. Ia tau ini bukan yang pertama kali di jajah atas nama sex. Tapi rasa nya sangat lain, sangat beda saat Jongin yang melakukannya. Tak ada sentuhan Jongin, bukan sentuhan Jongin. Bukan sex dari Jongin. Padahal sama! Jongin memperkosa nya, Jongin juga memaksa nya!

"h-hiks J-jongiin" lirih Kyungsoo. Kepala nya pening. Dan ia tak sadarkan diri. Seluruh tubuh nya terasa sakit dan remuk

4 orang itu terus memperkosa nya

.

.

Jam menunjukkan jam 1 siang. 4 orang itu masih saja memperkosa Kyungsoo yg sudah tak sadarkan diri. 4 orang itu lupa diri,

Mata Jongin terbuka pelan, tersadar dari pingsan nya saat mendengar desahan 4 orang, yang langsung membuat nya terbangun. Ia menoleh kan kepala nya ke ranjang, betapa sakit hati nya melihat Namja yang sangat ia cintai di jajah orang lain.

Cemburu, kesal menjadi satu

Jongin menggapai celana nya yang tergeletak tak jauh nya. Ia memakai celana itu dengan badan telentang, berusaha agar 4 orang itu tak sadar bahwa ia sudah bangun dari pingsan nya. 4 orang itu membelakangi nya. Jongin meraba ponsel nya, sungguh ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan 4 orang yang bisa saja menusuk nya dengan pisau. Di tambah tubuh nya yang masih sakit karena pukulan kayu dari orang-orang itu.

Jongin mengetik ponsel nya

'ayah. Ada kejahatan di apartemen kekasih ku'

Send...

Sungguh terasa sangat lama, menunggu polisi menangkap 4 orang bertopeng itu. Sungguh Jongin sangat gemas ingin memukul mereka yang menyakiti Kyungsoo nya

Jongin bangun berdiri tiba-tiba, beruntung. Nampak nya 4 orang itu sangat bodoh karena di kuasai nafsu membara, sehingga tak sadar Jongin yang sudah bangun sedari tadi

Jongin menatap mereka penuh amarah. Perlahan Jongin mengambil kursi belajar milik Kyungsoo.

Jongin berjalan mendekati 4 0rang itu. Mereka terlonjak kaget, yang satu nya segera menarik batang dari hole Kyungsoo yg mengeluarkan darah. Amarah Jongin semakin meninggi melihat nya

"JANGAN SENTUH KEKASIH KU!" Jongin melayang kan kursi itu ke depan nya

BUK

BUK

BUK

BUK

Mata Jongin ber air karena menangis. Ia terus memukuli 4 orang itu brutal denga kursi.

BUK. Satu orang tersungkur menindih Kyungsoo "KU BILANG JANGAN SENTUH DIA AARRKKKH!" Teriak Jongin. Menarik orang itu hingga terlempar ke lantai

/BRAK!/ pintu kamar di buka paksa dari luar, polisi sudah datang. "tangkap mereka!" perintah Jongin pada polisi-polisi itu. Sedangkan Jongin bergegas menarik selimut, menyelimuti Kyungsoo yang tak sadar kan diri. Tangan Jongin bergerak melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat tangan dan kaki nya. Jongin memeluk nya, ia menangis tak bisa membayang kan sakit nya menjadi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

4 orang itu sudah berhasil di tangkap. Menyisakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yg masih berada di ranjang.

"hyung.. sadarlah hiks" tangis Jongin. Namun hyung nya itu tak juga bangun. Jongin bangun, mendudukkan tubuhnya, merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel nya, ia menulis pesan di sana

4 jam adalah waktu yang cukup untuk kalian membereskan barang-barang kekasih ku untuk di pindahkan ke rumah

Send...

Jongin melempar ponsel nya sembarang, wajah nya terlihat masam frustasi. Hanya memikirkan Kyungsoo saja ia sudah tak beraturan seperti itu

/cklek/ pintu di buka dari luar. Jongin mengangkat kepala nya ke arah pintu kamar, dan mendapati Eli_ ayah nya di ambang pintu seraya menggeleng kan kepala nya

"a-appa" lirih Jongin. Eli mendekat dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Tersenyum melihat tingkah anak nya yang menurut nya sama seperti kelakuannya -dulu-

"kau memanggil anak buah ku eoh?" tanya Eli dengan senyum melecehkn. Jongin mengangguk mengiya kan

"cih! Selalu seperti itu! Cepat bawa kekasih mu keluar! Tadi kau sendiri yang mendesak mereka untuk ke sini! Kau ini bagaimana hah!?" kesal Eli pada anak semata wayang nya itu

"y-YA! Tapi dia sedang pingsan appa! Lagi pula pundak ku masih sakit!" kesal Jongin tak mau kalah. ia mengusap air mata nya kasar

"ouu~ jadi kau ingin aku saja yang mengangkat tubuh nya ke mobil? Begitu? Ne ne ne! Kekash mu lucu juga. Sangat kecil jika aku peluk seperti ini..." Eli memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo (yang masih di pelukan Jongin juga) berniat mengangkat nya. sungguh Jongin gemas melihat ayah nya. bukan karena cemburu pada ayah nya, melainkan ia gemas karena nista ayah nya

"aish! " Jongin menggurutu, berpura-pura kesal sambil menyingkirkan tangan ayah nya dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke mobil dengan susah payah, mengingat tubuh Jongin yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah

Eli memandangi punggung anak nya yg semakin menjauh. Bibir tersenyum bahagia

'melihat nya seperti becermin'

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan ke dua mata nya, tersadar dari pingsan nya.

"YA! SANGAT SAKIT! AH SUDAH LAH! JANGAN SENTUH AKU LAGI!" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah suara teriakkan itu

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata nya kaget melihat Jongin yang sedang telanjang dada, bersama dua pelayan di belakang nya. pelayan yang tengah mengobati luka lebam di leher dan pundak nya

"ssshhh" kyungsoo meringis melihat nya. pasti sangat sakit. Pikir Kyungsoo

"PERGI PERGI!" usir Jongin

"tapi perban nya harus di ganti tuan "

"aaarrrkhh! Tak usah! Yang ada luka nya semakin lebar karna tangan mu!" bentak Jongin, ke 2 pelayan itu akhir nya pasrah menuruti kemauan Jongin menyuruh mereka pergi

Kyungsoo bangun, mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Berniat turun dan menghampiri Jongin, namun terhenti karena Jongin beralih menatap nya tajam. Terlihat dari tatapan Jongin yang sedang kesal dan frustasi karena sakit di tubuuh nya, sakit yang membuatnya ingin memarahi siapa saja

Kyungsoo kembali duduk, ia sangat takut kalau sudah begini

***Jongin POV***

Entah. Melihat Kyungsoo hyung membuat ku semakin kesal. Mengingat sakit ku yang tak tertahan kan membuat ku ingin marah marah saja. Di tambah aku kesal pada nya! karena .. yah! dia sudah di nodai oleh namja lain! Aarrrrkhh! Entah! Aku sangat benci! Salah kan wajah nya yang sexy! Wajah nya yang selalu menarik orang orang untuk 'menjajah nya'

Cih! Murahan sekali! Dijajah oleh 4 orang sialan

Aku berdiri. Ingin keluar dari kamar agar aku tak melihat wajah nya yang menyerupai slut

"sshhh" aku meringis merasakan perih luar biasa menjalar di bahu ku. Membuat ku semakin frustasi

"AAARRKKHH!" Ku raih gagang pintu. Aku ingin keluar. Sungguh aku sangat frustasi berada di kamar bersama Kyungsoo

/BLAM!/ Pintu ku tutup dengan kasar sekasar kasar nya

***Jongin POV end***

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca kaca, dia merasa di bentak, dia merasa di marahi. Apa salah nya?

Kyungsoo bangun, sedikit meringis karena tersadar bahwa hole nya terasa perih. Sangat perih

Ia berdiri. Di pandangi nya tubuh nya, ternyata dia sudah mandi. Tubuh nya pun sudah di balut piama yang terlihat menenggelam kan tubuh nya

Blush...

Ini pasti baju Jongin –pikir Kyungsoo- mulai konyol. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala nya.

Tidak ambil pusing. Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamar. Mencari Jongin

Dapat (Lu kira duit jatuh thor?)

Jongin sedang tiarap di sofa. Tubuh nya bagian masih polos tanpa baju, menampakkan perban penuh darah di punggung nya. Mata nya berair menahan sakit di punggung nya

"j-jongin.. emm.. perban mu harus di ganti" Kyungsoo memulai. Padahal Kyungsoo tak tau apa yang terjadi Jongin. Namun menuruti naluri, Kyungsoo tau itu lah yang ha=arus ia lakukan sekarang

"Hm." Sahut Jongin lemah tanpa melirik Kyungsoo.

Hm. Berarti iya –pikir Kyungsoo-

"AAARRKKH! APA YAG KAU LAKUKAN HAH! SUDAH KU KATAKAN JANGAN DI SENTUH SEDIKIT PUN!" Bentak Jongin saat Kyungsoo menyentuh lengan nya

Padahal yang di sentuh lengan bukan pundak nya yang luka

Oh Jongin benar benar frustasi

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Mata nya ber air. Ia merasa Jongin keterlaluan! Hanya di sentuh sedikit saja dia sudah membentak? Sedangkan Jongin sudah menjajah tubuh nya dia tak membentak!.

/Srek/ Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin dengan paksa. Membuat Jongin tertarik bangun dan duduk

Baru saja Jongin ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah nya pada Kyungsoo, tapi terhenti karena melihat Hyung nya menangis

Hati Jongin luluh

Begitu lah naluri brengsek milik Jongin. dia selalu membentak orang yang tak tahu menahu, dan akan luluh ketika melihat orang itu menangis. Jongin hanya akan sadar denga air mata

"h-hyung mianhe, luka ku sangat sakit. A-aku.." Jongin bingung, Jongin membeku. Pasal nya ia juga sedang marah pada Kyungsoo karena 4 orang itu. Antara ingin minta maaf dan ingin marah-marah. Akhir nya Jongin hanya terdiam

Tak ada perlawanan dari Jongin. ya karena Jongin juga hanya diam sedari tadi, Kyungsoo pun mendudukkan diri nya di kursi,sedikit meringis ketika perih nya hole nya ketika duduk

JLEBB

Jongin merasa kasihan. Perlahan kebencian nya memudar. Tapi ia masih saja diam

Kyungsoo memadangi Jongin. tangan nya bergerak memeluk Jongin pelan-pelan. Tangan nya bergerak membuka perban itu.

"A-ssshh" Jonginingin berteriak. Memarahi Kyungsoo karena sakit yang ia rasakan. Namun tak jadi karena melihat kesungguhan Kyungsoo

Hati nya tersenyum

Perban terlepas. Air mata Jongin semakin banyak. Kyungsoo perlahan membersih kan luka nya, tapi tetap saja perih

/chu/ Jongin membelalakkan mata nya kaget dan Kyungsoo tau itu. Memang sengaja ia lakukan untuk mengalih kan rasa sakit itu

Jongin diam, ia menikmati ciuman itu. Menikmati. Terlalu menikmati sehingga tanpa sadar bahwa perban bersih sudah menutupi luka nya

.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian...

Setelah luka Jongin sembuh, dan sakit nya juga hilang. Jongin kembali mendiami Kyungsoo.

Apa salah ku apa salah ku apa salah ku –pikir Kyungsoo- terus menerus

Kyungsoo sangat bingung pada Jongin. kyungsoo pernah ingin pergi dari rumah jongin, tapi Jongin memarahi nya. tapi... ketika di rumah nya, Kyungsoo malah di acuh kan dan di jauhi. Jongin menghindari nya, tapi ia akan menahan Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo ingin pergi

Kyungsoo serba salah

Seperti saat itu. Kyungsoo ingin sarapan bersama Jongin, tapi Jongin meninggal kan nya dengan alasan ia sudah selesai makan

Saat itu juga! Kyungsoo terburu-buru ingin kencing. Ada Jongin di sebelah nya. kyungsoo sangat sadar Bahwa Jongin sempat melirik nya ketika Kyungsoo membuka resleting jeans nya, Jongin terburu-buru menyelesaikan kencing nya dan bergegas lari meninggal kan Kyungsoo seorang diri di wc

.

Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di WC, ia berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang terlihat gelisah di kamar nya. baru saja Jongin ingin menjauh dari Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap tangan nya

"Jongin kau kenapa?" bingung Kyungsoo

"mian hyung aku ada urusan!" Jongin menepis tangan Kyungsoo

"urusan apa eoh? urusan apa yang membuat mu sampai lupa menutup resleting celana mu!?" ucap Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk celana dalam milik Jongin yang kelihatan karena pemilik nya tadi terburu-buru meninggal kan nya di WC tadi

o-oke! Jongin sangat malu sekarang! mata nya tak melirik Kyungsoo dan tangannya bergerak menutup celana. Sungguh ia sedang tak sanggup menatap Kyungsoo. Hanya Melihat Kyungsoo membuat sesuatu di dalam sana jadi tak tenang. Ia harus menahan diri, mungkin saja Hole Kyungsoo masih luka, Jongin tidak tega selalu menyiksa Hyung nya. tapi bagaimana jika Kyungsoo yang selalu mendekati nya?

.

Skip time

.

Hari sudah sangat malam, Kyungsoo sudah pulas di samping nya

oke Jongin kau harus mengubah suasana canggung seperti ini. Karena hole Kyungsoo sudah sembuh! Jadi kau tak perlu lari-lari menghindaari nya lagi –pikir Jongin-

jongin berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. Memandangi wajah manis yang terlelap itu . di usap kepalanya penuh sayang. Jongin menciumi tangan mungil nya

maaf maaf maaf. Sungguh Jongin merasa bersalah telah menjauhi namja mungil ini

"saranghae hyung. Jeongmal sarangahae" Jongin mencium nya

Hangat...

Batin Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam nya

'tapi kenapa dia menjauhi ku ketika aku sadar?'

'ah! Tak usah di fikir kan! Yang penting Jongin mencintai ku'

.

.

.

Seperti itu lagi! Di siang hari, Jongin menonton Televisi namun ia matikan TV itu ketika Kyungsoo duduk di samping nya

Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi. Dada nya terasa sesak di hindari seperti itu

"cih! Kau menangis? Padahal aku hanya ingin berenang!"

Jongin adalah orang yang sangat dingin dan Kyungsoo tau itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tau! Sedingin dingin nya Jongin, dia Hyper sex.

Tak ada lagi sex

Tunggu! Kyungsoo? Menginginkannya?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kolam renang

'sialan kau Jongin! tidak kah ia sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada nya?'

Kyungsoo meneguk saliva nya kasar melihat si sexy berenang di kolam "J-jongin!"

"cih! Kau lagi!" jongin berenang ketepian. Keluar dari kolam renang. Di hampiri nya Kyungsoo yang menunggu nya di tepi kolam

"..." kyungsoo hanya diam terpaku menatap si sexy yang semakin tampan

"ya! Kenapa diam eoh?"

"e-eh ti-tidak. A-aku hanya ingin bertanya kau mau makan apa siang ini?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian

"eoh? padahal ini bukan waktu nya makan hyung!"

"a-aku hanya ingin menyiap kan nya"

"benarkah? Hmmm yasudah aku ingin sup" Jongin menyeringai melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sulit di arti kan

"baik lah kalau begitu aku akan memasak" Kyungsoo berbalik berjalan hendak meninggalkan kolam

"Hyung!" panggil Jongin, dan Kyungsoo berhenti. Membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap Jongin dengan tatapan senang bercampur heran

"kenapa kau selalu mencari ku?" tanya Jongin to the point

Kyungsoo gelalapan. Ia bingung menjawab apa

Sangat tidak mungkin jika ia mengatakan 'Jongin.! ternyata baru kusadari... aku cinta pada mu..'

-.-

Oke.. mengatakan hal seperti itu sama saja menurunkan harga dirinya sebanyak 78%

"hyung jangan bilang kau seperti ini karena kau mencintai ku?!" desak Jongin bertanya atau tepat nya memerintah?

Tunggu! Apa maksudnya 'jangan bilang', berarti Jongin tak mengharapkan Kyungsoo mencintai nya

Apa Jongin hanya mempermainkan nya? pikiran Kyungsoo kacau karenanya. Kyungsoo terdiam dengan pikiran pikirannya

"ku rasa aku sudah bosan denga mu. Kau tau! Aku baru sadar ternyata tubuh mu itu sangat kecil, tapi lubang mu sudah besar karena 4 orang itu. hmmm" ucap Jongin enteng

Cukup sudah! Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan

"ooo? Jadi kau tak menyukai ku! Ku pikir kau melakukan sex dengan ku karena kau mencintai ku" kyungsoo tertawa hambar, berjalan tak tentu arah. Kepala nya terasa sakit karena menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi keluar

"hyung! Kau tak apa-apa?" Jongin mendekat, menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlihat hampir jatuh

Sesakit itu kah Kyungsoo

"ne~ nan gwaenchana! Kau! Ya! Kau! Semoga kau bisa dapat orang lain untuk pelampiasan sex mu" air mata Kyungsoo tak bisa di bendung lagi. Biar lah Kyungsoo terlihat memalukan karena menangis di depan Jongin. biarlah biarlah biarlah

"hyung!" Jongin mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak pergi

"ya ya ya~ aku tak apa-apa! ahahahaha" Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Yah.. kyungsoo tertaawa sambil menangis. Ia berusaha melepas cengkraman Jongin. ia berjalan laju tak tentu arah ketika cengkraman itu berhasil terlepas

/BYUR/ kyungsoo terjatuh ke kolam renang saking frustasi nya. tak tau kah Jongin betapa hancurnya Kyungsoo?

Tubuhnya tenggelam, tapi Kyungsoo tetap berjalan di dalam air. Tangisan menjadi-jadi

'Jongin brengsek'

'Jongin brengsek'

'Jongin brengsek'

'apa aku saja yang terlalu berasumsi? Menganggap semua perlakuannya seolah-olah memang mencintai ku?'

'apa aku yang terlalu percaya diri?'

'apa aku yang salah sudah menganggap Jongin serius cinta pada ku'

'apa aku yang terlalu bodoh mengartikan ucapan 'Love you more than sex?'

'atau memang Jongin yang brengsek! Telah mengeluarkan kalimat aku mencintai mu lebih dari sex?'

'atau ini lah waktunya END ?'

'atau di tebeceh aja?'

'atau author pantun aja?'

'atau ada baik nya readers Review aja!'

'ga Review? Ga Lanjut aja!'

*pantunmaksaaja*

**Oke! Jeongmal gomawo to : MyDiaryHarvest, **love120193, Guest, **LAB27, **KaiSa, **flowerdyo, younlaycious88, leedongsun3, **Dela, **opikyung0113, ReikiAkishima28, BlackXX, Jung Eunhee, rossadilla17, **kyungsoororo,

Dan semua yang udah baca. Pokok nya gomawo. Review kalian Author baca pake REPLAY!


	5. Chapter 5

**KaiSoo/Rated M/Love you more than sex chap 5/A.J.**

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**Author : A.J.**

**Title : Love you more than Sex chap 5**

**Rated : M -eme-**

**Other cast : U-KISS Eli**

**Warning : Vulgar tapi NC nya. . .?**

**Chapter 5**

/BYUR/ kyungsoo terjatuh ke kolam renang saking frustasi nya. tak tau kah Jongin betapa hancurnya Kyungsoo?

Tubuhnya tenggelam, tapi Kyungsoo tetap berjalan di dalam air. Tangisan menjadi-jadi

'Jongin brengsek'

'Jongin brengsek'

'Jongin brengsek'

'apa aku saja yang terlalu berasumsi? Menganggap semua perlakuannya seolah-olah memang mencintai ku?'

'apa aku yang terlalu percaya diri?'

'apa aku yang salah sudah menganggap Jongin serius cinta pada ku'

'apa aku yang terlalu bodoh mengartikan ucapan 'Love you more than sex?'

'atau memang Jongin yang brengsek! Telah mengeluarkan kalimat aku mencintai mu lebih dari sex?'

"h-hyung" panggil Jongin namun tak di hiraukan, terus Kyungsoo berjalan di dalam air. Air menenggelamkan tubuh nya sampai telinga, membuat nya berjalan sambil berjinjit di dalam air. Tangan nya ia rentangkan agar tubuh nya tidak terbawa melayang oleh air

'sangat imut' batin Jongin terpaku.

'tubuh nya semakin terlihat kecil, ooh aku tak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya'

/byur/ Jongin menceburkan dirinya ke kolam untuk mengejar nya. Kyungsoo mempercepat jalan nya, kaki mungil nya terangkat melayang, ia sulit menyeimbangkan tubuh mungil nya dengan air,

"ya! Hyung!" panggil Jongin berenang hampir menggapai Kyungsoo

"hiks kkha! YA AKU AKAN PERGI TANPA KAU SURUH!" teriak Kyungsoo. Merasa di bentak. Jongin menggeram kesal, ia melajukan renang nya dan menarik Kyungsoo dari lehernya

"a-akhh! Le-lephmm..." air masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo karena Jongin yang menarik nya di leher. Kaki kyungsoo terangkat bersama air. Jongin menyeret nya. kyungsoo mencengkram tangan Jongin, berusaha melepas tangan yang menyeret nya dari leher

Jongin melepas tangan nya dari leher Kyungsoo

"o-ohokk! Ya! Kau ingin membunuh ku hah?!" teriak Kyungsoo. Air mata nya semakin banyak keluar. Kembali ia berbalik ingin berjalan meninggalkan Jongin, tapi terlambat karena Jongin terlebih dahulu menahan pundak nya, menariknya kepelukan nya yang sangat erat. Kyungsoo berusaha berontak,

"mianhe.. a-aku hanya bercanda tadi hyung" ucap Jongin lemah

Kyungsoo semakin emosi. Bercanda? Hah? Sama sekali tidak lucu!

Kyungsoo mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga nya. melepas pelukan Jongin dan /PAK/ menampar pipi Jongin dengan keras. Jongin memegangi pipi nya yang terasa sakit dan panas. Ia memandang Kyungsoo tak percaya. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang emosi sekarang, jongin Juga. Kembali Jongin mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo dan tentu Kyungsoo berontak sebisa mungkin

"LEPAS! KAU BRENGSEK! JANGAN MEMBOHONGI KU LAGI!"

Jongin tak menjawab. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan membunuh

"KU BILANG AKU BERCANDA!" Bentak Jongin kesal. Suara besar dan berat nya terasa menggema di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sungguh takut pada nya jika sudah begitu, ia sangat takut Jongin meneriaki nya,

"ti-tidak lucu! Hiks kau memang brengsek" Kyungsoo melemah. Pelan-pelan ia melepas cengkraman tangan Jongin di bahu nya. dan berbalik berjalan membelakangi Jongin

Jongin semakin sakit melihat nya. jongin merasa bersalah. Emosi dan rasa bersalah berbaur. Emosi karena ia sudah minta maaf dan tidak di maaf kan, merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak Kyungsoo

"Hyung.." panggil Jongin berharap Kyungsoo berbalik pada nya. Tangan Jongin berusaha menggapai nya

"HYUNG!" jongin berenang dan berhenti di hadapan Kyungsoo

"..." Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, bibir nya melengkung ke bawah, mata nya penuh dengan air asin, , semakin menatap Jongin membuat nya ingin menangis, ingin menangis jika ingat ketika Jongin yang menghindari nya, menangis mengingat Jongin yang brengsek, yang mempermainkannya. menangis mengingat Jongin membentak nya tadi

"Hyung" panggil Jongin menahan pundak kecil milik Kyungsoo. Namja yang di panggil hanya diam, menunduk, dan menangis, perlahan hendak berbalik dari Jongin, tapi Jongin menahan nya

"hmmmpphh" Jongin mencium nya kasar. Tangisan Kyungsoo tertahan karena ciuman itu. Kyungsoo melemah, ingin melepas kan diri dari Jongin, tapi kaki nya melemah karena ciuman itu terasa mengelitik perut sampai kaki nya. kaki Kyungsoo terangkat, tubuh nya melayang. Berterimakash lah pada Jongin yang tengah menahan pundak Kyungsoo erat, membuat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tidak melayang atau pun tenggelam di air

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua mata nya. Sungguh. Ciuman yang Kyungsoo rindukan

Jongin terus membungkam bibir nya agar berhenti menangis. Saat di rasa Kyungsoo berhenti menangis, Jongin melepas ciumannya perlahan, menghadiahi kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibir nya.

"maaf. Ternyata aku tetap lah orang yang dingin. Bahkan ingin bercanda pun aku gagal" di ciuminya lagi Kyungsoo

di tatap nya Kyungsoo dengan lembut

/blussh/ Kyungsoo memerah, menunduk salah tingkah. Tentu Jongin semakin gemas karenanya. Kembali ia lumat bibir itu dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Jongin menahan tengkuk nya dan memperdalam ciuman nya,

Terus di tahannya kepala belakang Kyungsoo. Jongin mendorong tubuh nya tanpa melepas ciuman manis itu. Tubuh Kyungsoo ikut melayang bersama Jongin yang berenang. Ciuman kupu-kupu itu semakin menggelitik perut nya. sensasi geli menyenangkan memenuhi jiwa nya. kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi menahan tengkuk nya, menjadikan tangan Jongin sebagai pegangan agar ia tidak tenggelam di air saking lemas nya

Jongin terus membawa Kyungsoo berenang sampai ke tepi kolam, tangan Jongin yang asal nya berada di tengkuk beralih menahan pundak nya. perlahan di sender kan nya tubuh si mungil itu ke dinding kolam

Perlakuan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo lupa cara bernafas, Kyungsoo memukul mukul pundak Jongin, ia sesak. Jongin menurut, melepas ciuman itu perlahan. Mencium pipi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersengal, meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Jongin tersenyum senang, mengalihkan ciumannya ke pipi sebelah nya. kyungsoo dapat merasakan hangat nya bibir Jongin menggelitik pipi nya, bibir itu turun menyentuh rahang nya. tangan Jongin bergerak di bahu Kyungsoo, menelusup kan jari jari nya di baju Kyungsoo agar ia bisa langsung menyentuh pundak nya

Kyungsoo semakin melemah, ia tak bertenaga lagi. Andai tak ada Jongin yang menghimpitnya, sudah di pastikan tubuh nya masuk ke air

Sungguh. Kyungsoo sangat rindu sentuhan penuh cinta dari Jongin. tangan Jongin yang meraba pundak, lengan, perut dan turun membuka menarik tali celana Kyungsoo

Celana itu terlepas, mengapung di air. Bisa di pastikan bahwa celana itu terlepas dari pemilik nya yang tengah lemas akibat tangan lihai milik Jongin yang kini menyentuh batang nya, mengenggam dan di kapit perlahan oleh paha Jongin

"aaa J-jonginnhh mmhh" Kyungsoo semakin tak karuan. Tangan itu semakin menerbangkan kupu-kupu dari dalam jiwa nya. kaki Kyungsoo semakin terangkat tinggi. Sedangkan kaki Jongin sudah sampai di dasar kolam

Jongin mengangkat tubuh nya keluar dari kolam, menudukkan Kyungsoo di tepi kolam, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang masih di dalam kolam mengenggam kaki nya, tangan Jongin meraba dari kaki sampai ke paha, bibir nya sudah menyentuh batang Kyungsoo dan mengulum nya dengan sangat lembut

Mulut Jongin memberikan Sensasi hangat menggelitik di penisnya

Kyungsoo hampir menangis karena sentuhan Jongin yang membuat nya lupa diri. Batang nya terus di manjakan oleh mulut hangat Jongin dengan naik turun, menggelitik batang itu dengan lidah lincahnya. Kyungsoo menggelinjang, ia klimaks, namun Jongin tak juga melepas batang nya dari bibir nya. membuat Kyungsoo tak sanggup duduk, perlahan merebahkan diri nya di kolam. Jongin membuat nya melayang, bahkan sekedar diam duduk pun Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi

Nafas Kyungsoo kembali tenang saat Jongin mulai membebaskan batang nya dari bibir sexy milik Jongin, namun kembali tersengal ketika batang Kyungsoo kembali tegang akibat ulah Jongin, akibat Junior Jongin yang tak kalah tegang nya_ kini tengah menggelitik hole nya, Jongin melakukan zig zag di permukaan hole nya, membuat Kyungsoo semakin terangsang

/jleb/ batang itu masuk setengah ke dalam hole Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit merintih sakit karena hole nya yang sudah lama tak di masuki, kyungsoo tau seharus nya tidak sakit karena milik nya sudah sedikit longgar karena 4 orang itu. Oh Atau karena penis Jongin yang membesar? Sehingga membuat hole Kyungsoo terasa sempit kembali?

"h-hyung?" panggil Jongin, ia sungguh semakin merasa bersalah melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kesakitan akibat penis nya (yang ternyata bertambah besar)

"t-teruskan Jongin" Jongin tak langsung menurut. Ia mendiamkan batang nya tetap dan tidak menggerakkan nya. memainkan bibir nya di leher jenjang milik Kyungsoo,

"ahmmmhh aa hhh" Kyungsoo melemah, bibir hangat Jongin terus melemah kan nya, tangan Jongin bergerak meraba perut naik ke nipple, lalu membuka satu persatu kancing baju milik Kyungsoo, semakin semangat meraba meremas lembut nipple nya, sentuhan yang membuat Kyungsoo lupa diri, batang Jongin mulai bergerak pelahan, membuat kaki Kyungsoo menggelinjang menahan geli di hole nya yang di tusuk oleh penis kekar dan besar itu. Menyadari itu, Jongin pun menggerakkan 'benda tumpul' nya maju mundur dengan tempo cepat

"sshhh ahmm" Kyungsoo menggelinjang geli dan nyaman, hole nya terus ditusuk, nipple nya juga di manjakan oleh bibir dan tangan Jongin. kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh leher Jongin

"J-jonginn hh" panggil Kyungsoo lemah

Jongin menghentikan kecupan di nipple nya,, beralih memandang Kyungsoo

"amhh hh a-ada apahh hyung? sshh" Jongin memejam kan mata nya menahan nikmat tiada tara, batang kekar nan tumpul itu terasa di manjakan oleh hole Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk Jongin, kepala Kyungsoo sedikit terangkat, menggapai wajah Jongin agar mendekat, kyungsoo melumat bibir Jongin sebentar, tersenyum tulus pada nya

"jangan seperti tadi hhh" Kyungsoo memejam kan mata nya. menikmati tusukkan memabukkan dari Jongin. jongin tersenyum bahagia mendengar nya, semakin semangat menusuk hole nya. mendekat kan wajah nya kewajah Kyungsoo,

"maaf, mmhh aku hanya hhh ingin menjadi seperti orang-orang biasa hyung. Hhh~ karena ku pikir kau butuh candaan " Jongin memiringkan kepala nya, melumat bibir Kyungsoo atas dan bawah, memutar kepala nya. kyungsoo semakin melemah. Tubuh nya menggelinjang karena klimaks. Cairan cinta nya menyembur di perut Jongin. jongin sempat bingung. Antara ingin berhenti menusuk dan ingin melanjut kan karena ia belum klimaks

"l-lanjutkan Jongin.." ucap Kyungsoo merasa mengerti keadaan Jongin. Jongin kembali melajutkan tusukannnya

"jongin mhh" panggil Kyungsoo lagi, ia menggigit bibir bawah nya, membuat nya semakin terlihat sexy di mata Jongin

"ya hyung? mmhh" Jongin ikut menggigit bibir bawah nya

"aku tak memerlukan candaan seperti orang-orang. Yang ku ingin kan adalah kau Jongin. jadilah diri mu sendiri." Jongin tersenyum bahagia mendengar nya.

"j-Jongin. mmhh yang ku ingin kan hhh~ bukan orang lain. Yang ku inginkan adalah kau Jongin. Jongin. aku jatuh cinta pada mu, bukan pada orang lain "

Jongin sangat bahagia. Air mata memenuhi mata nya

Tes tes tes. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Kyungsoo

"mmmppphhh" Jongin kembali menyambar bibir Kyungsoo. Air mata nya tak terbendung lagi. Tubuh nya menggelinjang nikmat akibat orgasme. Tubuh nya ambruk memeluk Kyungsoo. Sungguh. Jongin merasa, kali ini adalah sex yang paling membahagia kan dirinya

"h-hiks hyung terimakasih. Hyung. aku sangat. Hiks sangat mencintai mu..." lirih Jongin terharu dan ia dapat merasakan Kyungsoo mengangguk di bawah nya

Jongin sangat bahagia, perlahan... ia mengalih kan tubuh nya telentang di samping kanan Kyungsoo

"aahh" puas Jongin. jongin memalingkan kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi juga menatapnya. Kedua nya saling senyum. Saling terpesona. Kembali Jongin bangkit ke atas Kyungsoo, telapak tangan ia jadikan tumpuan, tumpuan itu mengurung Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring lemas sambil menatap Jongin di atas nya

Tangan Jongin bergerak mengusap kepala Kyungsoo, beralih mengusap leher belakang Kyungsoo, menarik leher itu ke depan. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau terbangun duduk karena Jongin menarik nya.

/BYUR/ Jongin tertawa nista karena telah berhasil mencebur kan tubuh Kyungsoo ke kolam

Oh Jongin sekarang apalagi! Emosi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada Jongin yang telah berbuat hal yang bodoh lagi.

/BYUR/ cipratan air itu mengenai wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin ikut menceburkan diri

"YA!" Bentak Kyungsoo memukul pundak Jongin keras-keras

/Tap/ Jongin menangkap tangan itu, menahan nya agar tangan itu tak bisa bergerak. Beralih Jongin lah yang menahan pundak Kyungsoo, mengungkung tubuh itu kepelukan nya. lagi! Kyungsoo terdiam, terpaku akan ulah Jongin. kyungsoo diam, menunggu 'apa lagi yang ingin Jongin lakukan?'

Jongin melepas pelukannya, berenang ke depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam memandangi punggung Jongin dengan tatapan bingung dan polos. Berulang kali Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata imut nya itu

"peluk aku" perintah Jongin, sedikit menoleh kan pandangan ke Kyungsoo yang ada di belakang nya

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi bingung pun hanya menurut, memeluk Jongin dari belakang, memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan wajah merona yang tersenyum malu

"tsk! Bukan di situ, tapi di leher!"

"oh?" Kyungsoo hanya menurut

/byur/ Jongin berenang dengan Kyungsoo di atas nya. tubuh Kyungsoo hampir tenggelam di air jika saja ia tak memeluk Jongin dengan erat

"jongin..." Kyungsoo semakin mengerat kan pelukannya, tubuh nya ikut melayang di atas punggung Jongin yang tengah membawanya berenang.

"a-apa tidak berat?" Kyungsoo memajukan wajah nya, berusaha menatap Jongin dari samping

"tentu saja berat!" jawab Jongin enteng. Dan Kyungsoo cemberut karena nya. iya. Pout sambil tersenyum tentu nya -_-

Jongin terus berenang, membawa Kyungsoo di punggungnya

"Tahan nafas mu. hyung"

/byur/ Jongin membawa Kyungsoo tenggelam bersama nya. kyungsoo gelalapan kehilangan nafas, pelukannya melonggar karena sibuk menahan nafas. Tubuh Kyungsoo melayang jauh di air, mata nya dapat melihat Jongin berbalik menggapai nya, jongin menarik tangan nya. menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya dan membaawa Kyungsoo berenang ke atas

/byur/ ke dua nya muncul di permukaan air

"fuaahh!" Kyungsoo yang kehabisan nafas, mata nya terpejam seperti hendak pingsan, seperti nya air sudah banyak memasuki pernafasannya

Jongin khawatir melihat nya "hmmppphh" Jongin membuat nafas buatan dan melepas nya saat merasa air ingin keluar

"ohhokk" Kyungsoo mengeluar kan air itu, ia terbatuk lalu menatap Jongin tajam, sungguh kali ini ia ingin memarahi Jongin habis habisan

"hmmmpphh" tak sempat Kyungsoo marah, Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir Kyungsoo_ membuat nafas buatan kembali

/BUK BUK BUK/ Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin keras-keras. Mendorong Jongin agar berhenti membuat nafas buatan

"YA! AKU TAK KEHABISAN NAFAS LAGI! KENAPA KAU SANGAT BODOH MEMBUAT NAFAS BUATAN LAGI HAH? KAU GILA? INGIN MEMBUAT KU MASUK ANGIN?" bentak Kyungsoo

Jongin tersenyum remeh, menarik Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir nya lagi, melepas nya dan kembali memamerkan senyum idiot milik nya

"ya? Jadi kau ingin seperti ini saja?" Jongin mengecup Bibir Kyungsoo sekilas-mencontohkan-

"tanpa harus di tiup seperti tadi?" Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar pertayaan Jongin yang membuat nya terjebak

"berarti kau lebih suka di kecup dari pada di beri nafas buatan? Begitu?" Jongin tersenyum pervert. Senyum yadong. Senyum mengitimidasi, senyum yang membuat author mendadak pengen jadi Uke nya #eh?

Kyungsoo sangat kesal. Di usap nya wajah yadong itu dengan kasar, jongin menarik tangan nya, membawa tangan Kyungsoo berjalan mundur, kaki Kyungsoo melayang

"angkat kaki mu" perintah Jongin. kyungsoo menurut, di angkat nya kaki itu lebih tinggi dan mengapung lah tubuh Kyungsoo

Dengan tiba tiba Jongin melepas tangan Kyungsoo, /byur/ membuat Kyungsoo tercebur kembali. Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat keatas , berusaha mencapai permukaan air. Dan bisa!

"hya! Teruskan hyung teruskan hahaha" Jongin bertepuk tangan sambil berjalan mundur, menyemangati Kyungsoo yang tengah belajar berenang

"fuah hss" Kyungsoo berusaha bernafas sambil menuruti perintah Jongin, mengangkat kaki dan tangan

"gerakkan lebih cepat lagi hyung!"

/Byur byur byur/ Kyungsoo dengan semangat berenang, perlahan tapi pasti, akhir nya ia bisa berenang menuju Jongin yang terus melangkah mundur

Kyungsoo terus berenang, ingin menggapai Jongin. dengan susah payah ia menggapai tangan Jongin, berenang menggapai nya dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat

"hoss hmff" nafas Kyungsoo tersengal lelah. Sangat jelas terdengar di telinga Jongin

"ternyata berenang tidak sesulit memasak nasi" ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara lemah nya. pelukan nya semakin erat. Pelukan erat. Pelukan terima kasih atau memang pelukan sayang?

"kalau begitu aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu lagi pada mu Hyung. Nah! Tahan nafas mu"

/byur/ lagi-lagi Jongin menenggelam kan tubuh mereka berdua. Jongin maupun Kyungsoo berpelukan erat di dalam air, tubuh mereka melayang di tengah tengah air. Dengan gagah nya Jongin memutar tubuh mereka di air (renang berguling). Berenang dengan gaya berguling guling di air, berenang dengan tempo cepat, tubuh mereka masih berputar, Jongin terus memutar tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo di pelukannya, berenang menuju permukaan air

/byur/ "hosh huhh" Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, mengusap wajah basah nya dengan tangan. Menatap Jongin yang menyengir bangga. Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia. Di peluk nya tubuh Jongin erat dan Jongin membalas pelukannya

"sungguh. Aku sangat tenang setelah bermain air seperti tadi" Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. Mengusap punggung Kyungsoo

"yeah.. ku rasa menyelam di air seperti tadi adalah hal yang bagus di lakukan setiap after sex" sambung Kyungsoo lagi

Yeah.. memang itu maksud Jongin. ada baik nya membasahi seluruh tubuh setiap after sex

/prok prok prok!/ Kyungsoo maupun Jongin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara tepuk tangan. Berarti ada yang melihat adegan mereka tadi? Oh gawat

Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin gelalapan. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan menenggelam kan wajah nya karena malu telah bercinta di kolam renang. Malu dan takut menyatu, takut. Karena telah berbuat mesum dengan Jongin

/DUAAARR!/ Kyungsoo rifleks mengeratka pelukannya pada Jongin mendengar ledakan itu

"sudah selesai acara nya?" Jongin mendongkak pada orang itu

Jongin dapat melihat ada tulisan TBC melayang di atas kolam

Akhiirul kalaam

DADAAAAAHH! *tebar fly kiss* *tebar wink* *tebar cinta*

p.s : membasahi seluruh tubuh dapat merilex kan fikiran, mandi dari ujung rambut sampai kaki sangat baik di lakukan di after sex. Hallah! Mandi junub! Susah amat Author bilang nya. ehehe.. cobain deh! Beneran tenang gitu yah, yah walau author ga pernah yadongan sih –nah loh?- hey! Author emang yadong! Tapi cius sumveh ane zuzur ane ga vernah yadongan! Vacaran vun taq vernah! Yadong itu Cuma naluri Author yg rada mirip jongin –eh?- zuzur ane Yadong Cuma di KAISOO! Bikaus naega Kaisoo hard hard hard shipper. Reviw eaaaa! Biar nae ga down! Review kalian semuah nae baca pake repLay cius! Yaudah author makin banyak kicau. Author vamit 'undur dirih. Salah khilaf muhun(?) amvun. Akhiirul kalaam

^^ with Yadong -coret- with Love~ JongInyah


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**Author : A.J.**

**Title : Love you more than Sex chap 6  
**

**Rated : M -eme-**

**Other cast : U-KISS Eli, U-KISS Kevin**

**Warning : this Fict Yaoi! But GS for Kevin**

**Muqaddimah : kenapa author jadiin Eli sebagai cast Jongin appa? Nah karena 1. Nama nya Eli itu kan pake marga Kim. 2. Because Jongin itu rada kekar sama kaya ELI. 3. Eli-Jongin suka jilat bibir, 4. Eli-Jongin samasama Repper and dancer. play. 6. Samasama bias. 7. Karena author pengen. O-oke ini Author kaya Eli-Jongin shipper aja**

**Jangan-jangan ini bukan FF kaisoo! Jangan-jangan ini FF EliKai? #plak yeoldah thekian muqaddimah ricuh inih! Kajjah! Ayo kita Yadong(?)**

/DUAAARR!/ Kyungsoo rifleks mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin mendengar ledakan itu

"sudah selesai acara nya?" Jongin mendongkak pada orang itu. Orang itu meniupkan pistol nya dengan gaya cool, gaya sombong. Tapi lebih tepat nya gaya itu adalah gaya so to the ngong -_-

Jongin membwa Kyungsoo berenang di pelukannya. Mata nya menatap gemas pada orang itu

"pergi dari sini! Bawa dia keluar. Jangan selalu **menusuk** nya Kim Jongin"

"oke baik! Akan ku bawa kekasih ku ini pergi Eli Kim" sahut Jongin kurang ajar

"Y-YA! Kurang ajar!" teriak Eli kesal

"hehe aku hanya mencontoh appa ku yang baik dan tampan ini..." Jongin menyengir idiot. Jongin memegang tangga kolam, menaiki tangga itu dengan Kyungsoo di pelukannya

"cih! Tak akan ada yang bisa menyamai ketampanan ku! Sekalipun kau adalah anak Eli Kim!" eli tertawa melecehkan, melempar kan selimut kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah di tepi kolam

/hap/ Jongin menangkap selimut itu. Dengan sigap Jongin menyelimuti tubuh nya dan Kyungsoo . Oh Jongin sungguh beruntung memiliki ayah seperti Eli. Ayah yang sangat mengerti diri nya

"selain tengik! Kau juga bodoh! Lihat ulah mu ini! Apa jadi nya kalau bukan aku yang memergoki kalian hah? Kenapa kau sangat tidak sabaran hah?" omel Eli hanya di balas cengiran bodoh oleh Jongin

"apa jadi nya jika eomma yang melihat mu!?" lanjut Eli

"ckck! Kalau eomma yang memergoki? Sudah tentu kau yang di pukul eomma! Sudah ku bilang aku hanya ingin mencontoh appa ku tercinta ini" dengan kurang ajar nya Jongin melewati ayah nya yang terdiam kesal.

"nde! Aku pergi appa~ oh iya! Hampir lupa! Gomawo untuk selimut ini, Nae Appa~ Neumu neumu saranghaeoo umumumumumu mmmuaaaahhc!" Jongin memberikan wink yang paling menjijikan kepada ayah nya

"tsahh" Eli mengalih kan pandangan. Sungguh ia tak sudi melihat anak nya yang seolah-olah meperagakan kelakuan nya sendiri

.

.

.

Di kamar. . .

Jongin melempari baju dan jaket berwarna merah kepada Kyungsoo membuat wajah manis nya tertutup oleh pakaian yang Jongin lempar. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam bingung, tak ada niat untuk menyingkirkan pakaian yang menutupi wajah nya

'bahkan kelakuan nya sangat imut' batin Jongin gemas melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk di tepi ranjang, menarik pakaian itu dengan kesar

"o? hmmppphh" dengan tidak sabaran Jongin menyambar bibir Kyungsoo. Menciumi nya gemas, sampai tubuh Kyungsoo terjatuh ke ranjang dan Jongin menindih nya.

/cklek/

/srek/ seseorang menarik baju jongin dari belakang, membuat ciuman nya terlepas. Tubuh Jongin terbangun, kepala nya mendongkak ke arah orang yang menarik nya. sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah bangun dan duduk memeluk pakaian serba merah itu

"issshh! Apa kau tak kasihan pada kekasih mu itu Jongin Kim?"

"e-eomma! Aiisshh lepaskan!" Jongin menepis tangan Kevin-Jongin eomma- dari baju nya. menatap Ibu nya kesal.

Ibu yang di tatap seperti itu, juga balas menatap Jongin, dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'dasar! Anak Ilai!'. Membuat Jongin semakin menggeram gemas

"y-ya! Aku akan pergi eomma! Aiisshh! Ya! Eomma! Tidak kah kau mengerti?..." ucap Jongin dengan tangan nya menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo. Kevin pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongin

"kekasih ku sangat cantik! Sangat menggemaskan" lanjut Jongin

Kevin mengerti perasaan Jongin, oh betapa sulit nya di posisi Jongin, menjadi Jongin yang terlahir memang persis ayah nya-Eli Kim-, menjadi Jongin yang harus di hadapkan dengan pemandangan menggemaskan si namja manis bermata bundar dan indah itu.

Namun Ibu hanya memasang wajah menyebalkan ala Eli "tsk! Tak akan ada yang mampu menyaingi kecantikan ku! Sekalipun dia adalah menantu dari Kevin Kim" Kevin berjalan membuka lemari Jongin, mengambil syal yang ada di dalam nya, lalu melempar kan nya ke wajah Kyungsoo

"hya! Eomma! Kenapa kau melempar nya ke wajah Kyungsoo hyung eoh?" kesal Jongin terdengar seperti merengek di telinga Kevin, tangan Jongin menarik narik baju Kevin yang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu, ingin keluar, namun terpaksa berbalik, memandang Jongin dengan tatapan melecehkan

Dasar bocah, kevin menyeringai

"hmm~ bukan kah juga seperti itu tadi? Kau bahkan melempar wajah nya dengan pakaian itu" jawab Kevin enteng dan berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang kehabisan kata kata

/blam/

.

.

Jongin berbalik cepat! Memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang semakin gemas. Berjalan cepat ke hadapan Kyungsoo

"ya! Kau puas eoh?" Jongin mencengkram kerah baju Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin terheran dan menampakkan wajah bingung yang membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk tidak memangsanya

"eiisshh! Berhenti lah ber aegyo hyung!" Jongin memasangkan jaket merah itu ke tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Sedangkan yang di ajak bicara itu hanya diam

Jongin berdiri hendak ke luar kamar, namun jalannya terhenti karena Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dia atas ranjang

'bahkan tampang idiot nya pun membuat ku terpikat' batin Jongin. jongin menggeram kesal. Oh Do Kyungsoo kenapa dia sangat bodoh. Jongin mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar, membuat Kyungsoo berdiri. Dan Jongin merangkul bahu Kyungsoo mengajak nya pergi keluar, dan berjalan menyeret lehar Kyungsoo. ckckck

.

.

.

Mereka berada di restoran, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan. Jongin duduk dengan cool nya, duduk dengan gaya acuh nya, acuh dengan teriakkan histeris para yeoja yang merayu nya. sedikit kesal terbesit di benak Kyungsoo. Kenapa Jongin tak melawan atau pergi daritempat ini hah? –batin Kyungsoo-

"oppa! Kyaaa neumu joahaeo! Oppa sangat tampan!"

'benar . . . sangat tampan' batin Kyungsoo. Para yeoja itu terus berteriak, dan membuat Jongin gelisah juga pada akhirnya. Jongin berdiri, berjalan ke arah bangku Kyungsoo. Merasa mengerti maksud jongin, Kyungsoo pun ikut berdiri

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, menarik nya keluar dari restoran itu dengan tangan yang menyeret nya dari baju Kyungsoo

Oh Jongin sangat romantis -_-

Kyungsoo diam, mengikuti langkah Jongin yang menyeretnya di baju. Kyungsoo masih memikirkan teriakan para yeoja tadi.

'oppa sangat tampan' Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin dari samping. Sinar matahari menyinari kulit tan nya, sungguh tampan! Mata elang nya, rahang sexy nya, dan bibir lembab nan menggoda

Bibir itu yang melumat bibir nya sendiri

Kyungsoo terasa meleleh. Setampan itu kah orang yang telah menyentuh nya? kyungsoo bahkan baru menyadari bahwa Jongin setampan itu

Tampaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! –histeris Kyungsoo dalam hati-

Jantung nya berdegup kencang, tangan Kyungsoo mengeluar kan banyak keringat. Sensasi gugup nan menyenangkan memenuhi jiwa nya. Kyungsoo mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk bisa menatap wajah Jongin sepenuh nya. mengumpulkan keberanian hanya sekedar untuk. . ..

"J-jongin" panggil Kyungsoo gugup. Jongin menoleh "mwo"

Slow motion

HAA~ LEU LEW YAAAAAAAAAAAAA #efekLaguHalelowya

TAMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!. Kyungsoo terpaku dengan berlebihan. Mata nya terasa silau. Dada nya terasa sesak

Sungguh. Wajah Jongin yang Tampan dan sexy. Makhluk Tuhan paling sexy

AAUUUUUUUUUUU~ AH SARANGHAEYO!

"hya! Kau memanggil ku setelah itu mendiam kan ku eoh!? cepat katakan ada apa?" bentak Jongin membuyarkan imajinasi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menjawab karena ia bingung harus menjawab apa?

"eissh! Kau ingin ku perkosa sekarang juga hah?" ancam Jongin gemas karna tak di hiraukan

"J-jonginakuinginasigoreng" ujar Kyungsoo gugup, Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung dgn kelakuan Kyungsoo. Tak mau ambil pusing Jongin hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan semakin menyeret Kyungsoo memasuki rusturant

.

.

.

Jongin memakan nasi gorengnya dengan cepat dan lahap, sdedangkan Kyungsoo memakan nya dengan gerak lamban karena sedari tadi ia sibuk memandangi Jongin yang makan

**'oppa sangat tampaaaaan kyaaa'** ingatan itu terus terngiang dan membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau terus menatap Jongin yang ternyata benar benar tampan itu

Lihatlah. Mata elang yg menatap nasi goreng penuh nafsu, nasi itu sampai blushing(?) karna tatapan Jongin, oh lihat juga! Mulut Jongin yg bergerak mengunyah, pipi nya terlihat gemuk, dan aigoo~ ada sedikit kumis menghiasi wajah nya

Jongin menyadari bahwa ia sedang di tatap. Merasa resah. Jongin pun membalas tatapan Kyungsoo yg -jujur- membuat nya tidak tenang

Dengan tiba tiba Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo /CLING/ sensasi alay berbunyikan cling mengejutkan Kyungsoo yg tertangkap basah. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan, berpura-pura tidak melihat, berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa

Jongin sangat sadar bahwa Kyungsoo menatap nya tadi! Oke! Namun Jongin diam saja karena Kyungsoo tidak menatap nya lagi 'cih! Aku menyadari nya bodoh!'

Jongin kembali memfokuskan mata nya pada makanan, dan melahap nasi itu penuh nafsu. Dan kembali Kyungsoo mencuri pandangan yg seperti tadi

/CNING!/ "hya! Phenavha menatap ku terus Hwaaaaaa! (kenapa menatap ku terus haaaaa)" bentak Jongin muai gerah

Tapi Kyungsoo diam saja, menunduk malu dan memakan nasi nya tergesa gesa

Jongin menggebrak meja makan, berjalan mendekat dengan gaya slow yg menyeramkan dimata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gemetar ditatap seperti itu

"katakan..! ada apa" jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam

"Ti-tidak ada apa apa"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo malas, memandang ke arah lain "tsk! Selalu tak ingin jujur" gumam Jongin nyaring (?) sambil menggigit bibir nya tak lupa dengan senyum melecehkan ala Jongin

"arra! Cepat berdiri!" perintah Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut

Kembali Jongin merangkul leher Kyungsoo dan menyeret nya pergi keluar

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada di toko sepatu, lebih tepat nya jalan-jalan ke toko sepatu. Berjalan menyusuri toko sepatu itu sekedar melihat lihat saja. Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang Jongin, langkah nya terhenti saat mata bundar itu menangkap sepatu merah yg menurutnya sangat bagus, dia ingin sepatu itu. Tapi apa daya, Kyungsoo terlalu takut meminta Jongin untuk membelinya. Alhasil~ Kyungsoo hanya diam dan berjalan menunduk

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari.. jongin melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo sedari tadi. Bibirnya menyungging kan senyum

'apa aku terlalu jahat padanya? sehingga membuatnya takut' batin Jongin

Jongin terus berjalan, seolah olah tidak tau menahu keinginan Kyungsoo, jongin berjalan berselisihan dengan Kyungsoo dibalik rak sepatu, sehingga Kyungsoo tidak tau bahwa Jongin sebenarnya berjalan memutar. Kyungsoo nampak kehilangan Jongin, terlihat dari raut wajah nya yg gelisah. Namun Jongin tetap diam, membiarkan kekasihnya itu kebingungan

Jongin berjalan kemeja kasir, mata nya terus memandang Kyungsoo waspada

"bungkus yg ini" Jongin menyodorkan sepatu

Selesai

Jongin pun berjalan membawa bungkusan itu, merangkul Kyungsoo dengan Tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Jongin membatin gemas melihat nya, semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya

"hyaa! Tak ada yg menarik disini" ucap Jongin kembali menyeret Kyungsoo keluar toko sepatu

.

.

.

Jongin mengajak nya ke mall, menyeret Kyungsoo ke toko aksesoris.

"ooaaaa" Kyungsoo terpukau, dia ingin. Ingin semua -_-. Mata nya terpukau melihat dari semua jenis cincin sampai semua jenis gelang

"chagii Aku ingin cincin ini~ bukan kah besok kita menikah? Ye?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan kearah suara gadis centil yang ada di samping nya. yeoja itu tengah bergandengan mesra bersama Namja chigu nya

"mau ini? Hmm baiklaah~ ambilkan cincin couple ini" perintah namja itu kpd penjual

"ne ne ne" yeoja itu mengangguk senang. Mata nya terlihat sangat bahagia dan centil -_-. Kyungsoo... sedikit iri melihatnya. Andai Jongin seperti itu.. Jongin hanya diam saja. Jongin hanya memberi harapan tanpa membelikannya apapun. Seperti nya yg bisa Jongin lakukan hanyalah sex sex dan sex. Kyungsoo sangat sedih. Bukan nya dia tidak bersyukur, tidak bukan begitu.. tapi setidaknya jangan selalu Kyungsoo yg berusaha mengerti kekurangan Jongin, setidak nya.. Jongin bisa mengerti apa yg Kyungsoo ingin. Bukan hanya sex

Mata dan hidung nya terasa panas, dada nya sesak, tidak bisa kah Jongin mengerti perasaannya? Ingin Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan cincin couple, setidaknya orang-orang tau bahwa Jongin dan dirinya adalah sepasang kekasih. Bukan kah Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya? Atau mungkin Kyungsoo adalah kekasih gelapnya? Sehingga tak ada tanda bahwa mereka adalah sepasag kekasih

"hya! ternyata ini sudah malam!" tegur Jongin

"cepatlah! Kita pulang. Hyung.. aaahh tak terasa sudah malam" ujar Jongin merangkul bahu Kyungsoo yg masih saja menunduk.

'NDE! KAU MENGAJAKKU SAMPAI MALAM DAN KAU BELUM MEMBERIKAN APA-APA JONGIN KIM!' bibir Kyungsoo bergetar menahan tangisan nya, menahan air mata agar tidak keluar. Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan lagi Jongin yg berjalan menyeret nya keluar sambil mengoceh

.

.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo berjalan, memandangi lampu-lampu yang terlihat sangat indah dimalam hari. Jongin sangat menikmati '**acaranya**' tapi Kyungsoo tidak, dia hanya diam sedari tadi

"kita sudah jalan-jalan sampai malam. Hyung. Apa yang kau beli?" tanya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum penuh gaya. Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti, dan Jongin pun ikut berhenti, memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung

SUDAH CUKUP. Kyungsoo sudah cukup bersabar, bersabar menahan air mata untuk tidak keluar

Kyungsoo menoleh memandang Jongin. jongin dapat melihat ada ai mata menumpuk di mata nya, bibir nya bergetar menahan tangis

"hiks hiks!" Kyungsoo menangis, Jongin gelalapan. Kenapa Kyungsoo hyung menangis?

**tebecehh**

**review**


	7. Chapter 7 sepatu roda dan borgol

**Mianhe untuk kesalahan kemarin**

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**Author : A.J.**

**Title : Love you more than Sex chap 7**

**Rated : M -eme-**

**Other cast : U-KISS Eli, U-KISS Kevin**

**WARNING : SEDIA LAGU EXO -BABY- biar feel nya brasa greget kaya MV but kalo ga mau ya ga usah**

**Muqaddimah : sebenarnya udah lama ini FF diem di Lepiie. Tapi. . . ga bisa post karna Author belum bisa dapetin pass wifi *makLum ujian* otak kebagi bagi. Maklumin juga Author make fasilitas gratisan *miskin memang* hell yg gratisan itu banyak batasan banyak syarat (banyak nikmatnya juga) #pLak**

**Syudah syudah. Hayyu! Silakan di icip icip. Hapi riding _**

"hiks hiks!" Kyungsoo menangis, Jongin gelalapan. Kenapa Kyungsoo hyung menangis?

"h-hyung. W wae?" tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo menunduk, menahan tangisan nya agar tidak nyaring "mana bisa aku membeli barang yg ku ingin. Kau tau? Kau menculikku, memaksa ku untuk tinggal bersama mu. Dan kau mengajakku sampai malam? Tidak kah kau berpikir kau lah yang seharusnya memberikan yang ku ingin!" suara Kyungsoo bergetar

Mendengar itu. Jongin menyengir bodoh, menggaruk leher belakang nya, bertingkah sok polos, sok manis "hyung. Sebenar nya ini untuk mu. Ini sepatu" ujar Jongin memberikan bungkusan beriskan sepatu kepada Kyungsoo. Tentu Kyungsoo terkejut dan tidak menyangka

Ini benar benar sebuah kejutan. Kyungsoo berhenti menangis dan membuka bungkusan itu

Sepatu merah. . .

Tapi. . .

Sepatu roda. . .

Selalu seperti itu. Jongin bodoh! Kyungsoo tidak bisa memakai sepatu roda. Kyungsoo ingin sepatu merah, bukan sepatu roda. Kyungsoo semakin kesal. Kyungsoo menghempaskan barang pemberian Jongin dan langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin. jongin memandang Kyungsoo kaget... bercampur marah

Jongin berjalan mengejar Kyungsoo. Di cengkram nya tangan Kyungsoo penuh amarah

"TIDAK BISA KAH KAU MENGHARGAI PEMBERIAN KU" bentak Jongin, dan Kyungsoo semakin menangis lagi

Dibentak lagi..

Diteriaki lagi..

Kyungsoo benci..

Semakin takut jika Jongin kembali memarahi nya karena kesalahan Jongin. bukan salahnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam, semakin menangis pilu. Sangat sakit selalu dibentak. Kyungsoo hanya ingin sepatu. Bukan sepatu roda. Tidak kah Jongin mengerti? Bahwa sedari tadi Kyungsoo memandangi sepatu merah, bukan sepatu roda

Dengan gemetar Kyungsoo berjalan kembali, memungut barang pemberian Jongin yang ia banting. Membuka bungkusan itu dengan gemetar karena menangis

/jleb jleb jlebb/ Jongin sakit melihat nya. lihat lah... Kyungsoo semakin takut pada Jongin. jongin sadar. bahwa dirinya telah berlaku kasar tadi. Sangat kasar

Jongin ikut merunduk, memeluk Kyungsoo yang terduduk karena menangis. Tangan Jongin menuntun tangan Kyungsoo agar melepaskan tangan nya dari sepatu roda. Jongin memeluk nya erat

"maaf maaf maaf..." suara berat itu memenuhi telinga Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa. Suara itu membuatnya semakin ingin menangis

"hiks hiks.. hiks" kyungsoo melemah. Menangis di pelukan Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa, bahu Jongin sangat nyaman di peluk saat menangis

"maaf"

". .. hiks" bibir Kyungsoo bergetar. ia menangis hebat. Kenapa? Kenapa sangat mudah Jongin menyakiti nya dan menenangkan hatinya kembali? Kenapa dengan mudah nya Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dipeluk jongin.. harus nya Kyungsoo memukul Jongin karena kesal, tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukannya

"uljima~" Jongin mengusap pundak Kyungsoo -menenangkan- dan Kyungsoo tenang

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Mencium Kyungsoo sekilas, mengusap air matanya dan menekan 2 Bahu Kyungsoo agar duduk. Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo diam dan duduk

Jongin melepaskan 2 sepatu nya, mengganti nya dengan sepatu roda. Jongin juga mengganti sepatunya.

'couple sepatu roda' batin Kyungsoo tersenyum

'Ah ani! Jongin pabbo!' elak Kyungsoo

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangan nya. ia hanya diam, tidak berani bergerak. sedangkan jongin berjalan menggunakan sepatu roda. Ia berputar mengelilingi Kyungsoo. Tersenyum padanya tapi dibalas tatapan meraju oleh Kyungsoo

Merasa tak ada respon. Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo. Memeluk nya dari belakang. Melingkarkan lengan nya di bahu Kyungsoo .Kyungsoo di buat bingung oleh nya

'jongin mau apa?' batin Kyungsoo bingung

"maaf" Jongin menciumi bahu Kyungsoo

"..." kyungsoo hanya diam. Hati nya tak karuan. Antara masih marah, masih kesal, dan gemetar gugup Jongin menyentuhnya lagi

"maaf tidak memberi mu sepatu merah dan memilih sepatu roda"

"aku tau hyung tidak bisa menggunakan sepatu roda"

"karena jika sepatu merah, maka aku tidak bisa memeluk mu. . . seperti ini.." Jongin mendorong sepatu itu dan berjalan laju membawa Kyungsoo di pelukannya

Deg deg deg. Kyungsoo tak karuan. Wajah nya memerah malu. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia

"kita akan berjalan berjauhan jika kau memakai sepatu merah" lanjut Jongin semakin melajukan gerak sepatu roda. Kyungsoo memegang kedua tangan Jongin yang memeluknya.

"dengan sepatu roda. Aku bisa merasakan nyaman dan hangat dari tubuh mu. hyung" jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Berjalan laju melewati indah nya taman di malam hari yang di penuhi oleh lampu hias

"tidak kah kau merasa hangat? Hyung? Aku ingin kau selalu hangat dengan cara ku" Jongin memajukan wajah nya. berusaha melihat wajah Kyungsoo dari samping

DEG

Kyungsoo. . . menangis

Jongin menghentikan sepatu roda itu. Perasaan bersalah datang lagi saat melihat air mata membasahi pipi Kyungsoo lagi

"ma-maaf" jongin berjalan menghadap Kyungsoo, mengusap air mata itu

/greb/ kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo menangis sambil tersenyum bahagia

Ia sangat terharu. Tak menyangka. Jongin menyayanginya, jongin memikirkan nya sampai sejauh itu

'sekarang aku menyukai sepatu roda'

'aku juga ingin selalu dekat dengan mu. Jongin'

'aku tidak ingin memakai sepatu merah. Karena aku juga tak ingin jauh darimu'

'aku sangat menyukai tubuh hangat mu. Aku merasa nyaman'

"jongin. terimakasih.." ucap Kyungsoo semakin memeluk Jongin erat

'Jongin aku mencintai mu' ucap nya dalam hati

Jongin tersenyum, membalas pelukannya

"terimakasih. Hyung bisa menerima kekurangan ku. maaf" lirih Jongin membalik tubuh Kyungsoo. Memeluknya dari belakang dan mendorong nya. melaju bersama, sepatu roda

'mungkin. Kekurangan mu adalah kelebihan bagi ku. Kim Jongin'

.

.

.

"o? Hoaaaaaaaaaaa!" kagum Kyungsoo ketika sampai di beranda rumah. Ada banyak pernak pernik di sepanjang jalannya. Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai respon. Terus mendorong sepatu roda nya dengan tengan yang memeluk Kyungsoo. Membawa nya sampai di halaman belakang. Jongin melepas pelukannya. Menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Berjalan mundur membawa Kyungsoo. Menuntun Kyungsoo berjalan. Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin erat. Ia sangat takut jatuh

"hossshh" kedua nya tersengal dan duduk di bangku. Melepas kan sepatu roda

"hya! Jongin! memang nya ada acara apa di rumah mu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

Jongin menoleh. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket nya

"ada acara. . ." Jongin menggantungkan kalimat nya. menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Memakaikan gelang ditangan nya. gelang hitam yang sama seperti gelang yg Jongin pakai

Gelang couple

'Jongin aku ingin cincin'

"cincin tidak lah cocok untuk mu" ucap Jongin seakan akan tahu isi hati Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata nya –kaget sekaligus bingung-. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo

"lihatlah tangan mu! Tangan ini bukan tangan orang cantik melainkan tangan imut" Jongin menggoyang goyangkan tangan mungil milik Kyungsoo

"sebenarnya kau tak perlu cincin atau axesoris lainnya"

"hyung. Kau itu sudah cantik tanpa perhiasan" Jongin menangkup tangan Kyungsoo. Menggenggam tangannya

"bahkan aku tak suka jika ada cincin menempel di tangan mu! Cih enak saja! Hyung, kau itu kekasih ku bukan kekasih cincin! Yang berhak menyentuh tangan mu aku! bukan cincin" ujar Jongin panjang lebar

"alasan yang sangat konyol Kim Jongin!" kesal Kyungsoo memukul bahu Jongin

"ya! Tapi itu alasan yang benar!" elak Jongin

"bilang saja kau yang pelit! Tsaahh.. Mana mungkin kau cemburu kepada cincin!"

"IYA! AKU CEMBURU!" teriak Jongin tiba tiba.

Jongin tak memperdulikan mata Kyungsoo yang mulai berkaca kaca lagi. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Ingin melepas gelang hitam yang tadi ia pakai kan kepada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin agar tidak melepaskannya "Jo jongin kau bisa jelaskan dulu tentang gelang ini" Kyungsoo menutupi gelang itu agar Jongin tidak bisa mengambilnya. Namun gagal karena Jongin mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo, mengambil gelang itu dengan paksa. Dan melempar nya jauh dari bangku yang mereka duduki

"BUANG SAJA JIKA KAU TAK MAU. HYUNG! JANGAN BERLAGA MENERIMA" Bentak Jongin lagi

Deg deg deg

Jleb jleb

Kyungsoo menunduk, tangan nya bergetar -takut-. Bibir nya bergetar menahan tangis

'Jongin kau bisa jelaskan tak perlu membentak'

"HYA! MENANGIS LAH SEPUAS MU! HYUNG!" bentak Jongin lagi dan Kyungsoo semakin terisak karena nya. seluruh raga nya bergetar takut. Kepala nya terasa pening di teriaki seperti itu

" ya ya ya! Aku memang egois! Kupikir! Dengan gelang aku bisa menggantikan posisi cincin sebagai lambang pernikahan kita" ucap Jongin memandang kedepan. Tak ingin melihat Kyungsoo yang menoleh kaget

/DEG/ pernikahan?

"dengan gelang aku menyamakannya dengan sebuah borgol. Dengan borgol kau tak bisa lepas dariku. Dan kau selalu bersama ku. hyung"

"tapi itu hanyalah gelang kain yang sangat jelek. Kau bisa membuang nya"

"hhiiig~ . . ."Kyungsoo cegukkan-tangisan nya terhenti- Kyungsoo menggeleng

'tidak! Aku tidak ingin membuang nya'

".. biarlah. " Jongin menggenggam gelang hitam yang ada di tangannya

"biarlah aku sendiri memborgol diri ku sendiri"

Kyungsoo berdiri. "hig! Hig~" cegukannya bertambah

Kyungsoo berlari. Mencari cari gelang yang di lempar Jongin tadi

Dapat

Kyungsoo langsung memakai nya kembali. Tersenyum yakin kearah Jongin. "Jongin aku mendapatkannya!" teriak Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan nya, memamerkan gelang hitam itu

Jongin berdiri. Menggeram kesal "BUANG SAJA!" marah Jongin lagi. Namun seperti nya Kyungsoo sudah kebal. Kyungsoo berlari kearah nya dan langsung memeluk Jongin erat. Menenggelamkan wajah di dada Jongin yang sangat nyaman disandari –menurut Kyungsoo-

"hig~" Kyungsoo tersenyum, menggesek gesek kan pipi nya yang basah ke baju Jongin-menghapus air mata- (penonton : Kyungsoo iyuuuuh)

"Jongin. kita menikah?" tanya Kyungsoo

Jongin bergerak melepas pelukan Kyungsoo -meraju- namun Kyungsoo memeluk nya lagi

"dan kita akan selalu bersama?" Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin, mengusap gelang milik nya

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Menatap Jongin

/DEG DEG DEG/ Jongin rifleks melepas pelukan Kyungsoo. Berjalan cepat dan tegesa gesa

"Jongin. kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Jongin tak menghiraukan nya. kyungsoo menatap punggung Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sedikit berpikir lalu menyeringai imut(?)

Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Jongin. memeluk nya namun Jongin tetap berjalan. Kyungsoo terseret

Tak ada pilihan lain. Kyungsoo memanjat(?) tubuh Jongin. jongin hampir limbung karena gerakan Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin. kaki nya memanjat lalu mengalung di pinggang Jongin

"cih! Dasar monyet! bergelantungan" Jongin memegangi kaki Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo tidak jatuh. Berjalan membawa Kyungsoo yang bergelantungan (bahambin bahasa banjar nya)

Kyungsoo memajukan wajah nya. menatap Jongin dari samping. Tersenyum layak nya bocah

"Jongin borgol aku"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Aaaaaa! maLunyaa~ TAT Oe beneran ga tau kaLo FF nya kaya gitu.. tampiLan FFn eror yah jadi gitu punya saya..oke ini di post uLang. Mianhe jeongmaL mianhe**

**JeongmaL gomawo buat yg udah review! Eji seneng banget. Hati Eji itu kaya letupan tiap kali baca review dari kalian. Ciuss! Akeh! Next chap END. Eji tau ini FF ga bagus bagus amat untuk di kasi pass. Tapi... ga ada salahnya kan? Eji kasi pass biar unyu**

**p.s : untuk black line chap 10 itu kalian bisa search di google 'FF Kaisoo Hunhan black line chap 10 END'. Mian . cius susah bin Lelet post di FFn ampe 24 page**


End file.
